


I've got you on my mind

by robbosugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbosugden/pseuds/robbosugden
Summary: Aaron starts a new job for Chrissie, soon meeting her husband, Robert. There's an instant attraction on Robert's side, will anything happen between them or will Aaron stay loyal to the woman who gave him a chance and afresh start?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is going to be a multi chapter fic, please leave me feedback if you don't mind :) I'd like to see if people would read this. Sorry if there's mistakes, wrote this on my phone. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy! X

Aaron was nervous, this was his first proper job. Something he could be proud of, he'd helped Cain in the garage a few times and helped his mum behind the bar and he loved it, but this was something he had done for himself, something he hadn't got from the help of his family handing him a few jobs here and there. he felt lucky to have been given this chance.

He flattened his shirt down with his hands and took a deep breath, the lights from the restaurants name glowing brightly in the darkening sky.

C&R's BAR AND GRILL

He walked in, he had had his interview here, but the atmosphere was different now, there was music playing, groups of people all across the bar chatting and laughing. The lights were brighter now and he felt as though he was under a spotlight. He breathed evenly and made his way to the bar, he had to wait a few minutes before he was noticed, the girl behind the bar looked flushed, clearly rushed off her feet. "Sorry," she smiled and Aaron smiled back instantly, "what can I get you?" She asked, leaning across the bar so she could hear Aaron speak over the music.

"Hm, I was told to ask for Chrissie? I start my first shift tonight."

"Oh!" She clicked her fingers and nodded, "she mentioned you, come round the back and I shall let her know you're here."

Aaron went round to the staff room and took off his jacket. His nerves had calmed marginally, the girl behind the bar making him feel more at ease. The door opened behind him and Chrissie thanked the girl before coming into the room and smiling at Aaron. "Nice to see you again, the bar is a bit hectic tonight, so don't worry or stress out if you make any mistakes. Victoria and Bernice are behind the bar if you have any questions." She moved to the side allowing room for Aaron to pass, "I think you're going to be a great addition to our team," she said with a wide smile on her face that made Aaron want to prove her right.

X

Aaron's shift was over before he even realised. The first hour or so felt like much longer, the customers getting rowdier as the hours went by , becoming more impatient as Aaron tried to find his feet under the pressure. But Chrissie was right, all he had to do was ask Victoria or Bernice for help and they were right there with him, telling him not to panic or rush, that they could wait as much as they needed to, although he didn't think Chrissie would appreciate that so much if it meant customers became bored of waiting and left.

"Thanks a lot for tonight, I was so nervous before I started."

"Don't be silly," Bernice said, like it was nothing. "We've all been there, you were great by the end of the shift. Clearly a fast learner."

"Still, I appreciate it thanks."

"Aren't you a cutie?" Bernice said with a grin, pulling on her coat ready to leave.

"God, don't frighten the poor boy by trying to make a move on him!" Victoria looked at Aaron, clearly joking making him look down and blush.

"Vic!" Bernice acted shocked, "don't go giving the lad the wrong impression of me." She looked at him, "although you are cute."

"Oh. My. God." Vic laughed, "ignore her Aaron, please. She gets like this sometimes."

Aaron just smirked, "it's fine. I'm flattered, but you aren't my type really Bernice, sorry."

They all walked back round into the bar, two people cleaning the bar and kitchen who hadn't got chance to meet yet.

"Are you saying I'm old?" Bernice questioned, faking insult.

"No," Aaron paused, believing he could trust these people not to change their first impressions on him if he decided to tell them this. This thing that once ate away at him every single day, making him wish he wasn't who and what he was, but things were different now. He was different and he wasn't that scared little boy anymore. "I'm saying I'm gay."

"Ooh," they both said in unison, before looking at each other and smiling. "Was worth a try anyway," Bernice just said and that was it. No big deal made out of it, they didn't look at him like he'd grown a new head. He was slightly relieved, he knew they were practically strangers but he was happy these girls accepted him for who he was.

Aaron checked his phone. 1am. He yawned, suddenly feeling tired. Chrissie came from the back, a bounce in her step. "Thanks so much for tonight, ladies," she looked at Aaron, "and gent. That was our busiest night since the open, I think I should cook us all something tomorrow, to say thanks for all your hard work. What do you say?"

Before they could say anything a tall, blonde guy came from the same direction as Chrissie. He was looking down at his phone, clearly not paying attention to any of them.

He looked up slightly glancing at Vic, "alright sis?" She smiled at him, he then turned his attention to Bernice and just give her a firm nod but with a slight smile. He placed his phone into his back jean pocket and kissed Chrissie on the lips. She grinned up at him, wrapping her arm around his waist and pulling him into her, almost like a possession, Aaron thought.

"Rob, this is Aaron. He started tonight." She looked at Aaron,"Aaron this is Robert, my husband." That explained the C&R then.

Robert looks at him, seemingly looking at him much longer than Aaron felt necessary before saying "hey." His voice sounded softer than when he spoke to Victoria, he looked between them suddenly seeing the similarities. "Alright," was all he could say, still feeling Robert's gaze on him. Not sure if he had done something wrong or if Robert had a staring problem.

"I was just saying how well the guys did tonight, I think we should cook them a meal to say thanks."

Robert groaned, "by 'us' you mean me doing all the work and you flapping about around me like a banshee." He was messing, all of them laughing.

"Rob! Don't show me up in front of Aaron please, I don't want him thinking bad of us babe."

"I wouldn't. I don't," Aaron answered, reassuring Chrissie with a smile. I mean why would he? Who was he to judge, plus they had given him a job. Although he had a feeling Robert wasn't the one in the forefront of this business.

"Good. So what do we say? Come round tomorrow for around 7? Aaron I will obviously forward you our address if you're up for it?"

"If it means I get a night off from cooking for Adam then I'm in," Victoria said.

"Oh go on then, I had planned a night in with a box of chocolates and prosecco, but you've twisted my arm," Bernice was in.

"Aaron?" It was Robert who spoke, Aaron looked him, feeling a little awkward still with the constant stare he was receiving from him. He tucked a finger under his shirt collar, feeling hot. "Yeah ok, why not?" At that, he saw Robert smirk a little before turning back to Chrissie.

They all said their goodbyes. Leaving in different directions to their parked cars, he waved a final goodbye to Chrissie, "see you tomorrow."

Chrissie smiled and blew a kiss at him before getting into the passengers side of their rather smart car. Robert was still stood on the drivers side before he spoke, low like it was for Aaron's ears only. "I look forward to it."

He smirked and this time Aaron smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope those who read this enjoy it! x

Aaron went through his wardrobe for what felt like the 100th time. He never cared about what he wore when he went out normally, but he felt the need to look good. He wanted them to like him.

In the end he decided on black, skinny jeans, black boots and smart t-shirt. He gave himself a quick spray, styled his hair a little and headed off to the address forwarded to him by Chrissie earlier that day.

X

Aaron wasn't sure what he expected when he arrived at there house. He knew it wouldn't be small, but this was on a different level. He had never seen a house like it, he felt incredibly out of place as he got out of his car. He felt like running back, texting Chrissie to apologise but he couldn't make it. He didn't fit in a place like this. He tried to take it all in when he saw Robert open the front door.

It was too late. No turning back now. He still count move though, he wasn't sure why he was feeling this sudden panic. It wasn't a big deal and he knew he didn't have to stay long. Robert started to walk over to him, his hands shoved in his jeans pockets, his gold watch staring Aaron in the face like another reminder he was not worthy of socialising with these people.

Robert looked younger in daylight, no dark lights of the bar hiding his features. He kept thinking about the way Robert hadn't stopped looking at him in the short time they'd been around each other, it still made him feel uneasy. Did Robert see it too? Did he see that Aaron wasn't as rich or as privileged as them?

"You just planning on staying here or are you actually gonna come inside?" Robert said, with a warm glint in his eye. "I promise not to bite."

Aaron cleared his throat, could feel himself going red. "Sorry. I was just looking at ya house, it's gorgeous."

Robert looked behind, a proud smile on his face. "Yeah it's not bad, come and have a look inside."

Aaron followed him inside, he had never been one for interior designs, but this house was lovely. He was almost jealous, wished he could have half of what they had.

"Wow, you're so lucky."

"Hard work pays off I guess." Aaron followed Robert into the kitchen, "can I get you a drink? Beer do you?"

"Yeah, fine thanks." He was still to busy looking around the place. His mind trying to process everything. His fingers idly smoothing over the silver work tops. He took his drink off Robert and took a long swig. "Where is everyone?"

Robert was cutting up salad now, checking on the oven too. Roasted chicken, it smelt so good it made Aaron's mouth water. "Chrissie is getting dressed and the girls are through into the living room."

"Cool. They all seem great, so friendly."

Robert nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Vic is my baby sister she's been a real gem helping us with the business and Bernice is well... just Bernice." Aaron laughed, knowing what he meant already. "She's a good friend though."

"And Chrissie?" Aaron wasn't sure why he asked, Robert would have nothing but praise for his wife too. Robert cleared his throat, looked like he could say the unexpected but before he could answer Chrissie walked in. A tight black dress with a laced top, she looked great and Aaron smiled at her as she embraced him in a hug.

"So glad you came, I hope you're hungry, Robert has prepared us a feast."

Robert scoffed, "its chicken and salad Chrissie, hardly a 3 course meal."

Chrissie just rolled her eyes and pulled Aaron to her, her hand on his back as she walked with him into what was the living room. Vic and Bernice and laughing, Bernice already seeming worse for ware. They both stood up to give Aaron a hug and they calmed his previous doubts again just like they did the night before.

"Mmm , you smelly good hunnie." Bernice sniffed some more into Aaron's space, Aaron laughed as practically sniffed his neck.

"It's just cheap tat, nothing special." He lied, it was his favourite, his most expensive.

"Let the man breathe! She's started early Aaron, I'm so sorry." Vic hiccups, clearly a little tipsy herself. He just smiles at them both, happy to hopefully call them his friends soon rather than later.

"Foods ready!" Robert calls from the kitchen, Bernice practically climbing over the sofa to get to the dining table.

X

"I'm stuffed."

"That was lovely."

"Thanks Rob."

The compliments ome back to Robert and he looked happy with himself, but just shrugs his shoulders like it's nothing.

"So Aaron, how did you enjoy working with us last night?" Chrissie asks, showing a genuine interest in her colleague.

"Yeah I really enjoyed myself, Vic and Bernice were brilliant. They made me feel so at ease, I felt like I'd been working there for ages.

"What are friends for, eh?" Vic asks. Friends.

"You got anybody special in your life?" Robert asks, a serious shift in conversation.

"Babe, don't you think that's a bit nosey?"

Robert just shrugs, staring at Aaron again like before, his eyes almost searching for an answer like he can't wait for a verbal response.

"Just getting to know the staff. Aaron doesn't mind, do you?"

"Hmm no," Aaron lies. Why does he keep looking at me like that? Aaron thought, unable to even look at Robert has he gave him an answer. "Nah I'm single."

"Awh love, you'll find the right girl soon." Chrissie says, almost pitiful like Aaron needs someone in his life to full fill it, he's coped long enough on his own relationship wise, he doesn't need anyone now.

Girl. You'll find the right girl. Do I tell my boss I'm gay, too? Is it any of their business?

"There's no chance of that, lovely Aaron here prefers the male form," oh god. Bernice had blabbed, the look of worry on her face said it all. "Shit," she said wiping he lipstick with the tissue at the side of her plate.

"It's ok," Aaron decided. No point hiding it from them. Aaron could feel it more than ever now, though. The watchful eyes of Robert felt like they were piercing into his soul. He coughed awkwardly.

"Sorry I assumed... well it still stands, you'll find the right boy." Chrissie smiled, letting him know nothing had changed. He breathed a sigh of relief.

X

Bernice apologised for the rest of the night, she was so endearing and Aaron found himself constantly watching her with a smile on his face. Vic decided to take her home, they hugged their goodbyes and he watch as she said bye to her brother. He kissed the top of her head and she stroked his arm, they were clearly close.

Chrissie was in the kitchen tidying up, Robert and Aaron left to talk amongst themselves although there wasn't much talking going on. "So." Robert finally spoke.

"So," Aaron responded.

"Chrissie thinks highly of you, praised you ever since she interviewed you."

"That's nice of her," Aaron sipped the last of his bottle, ready to make a move himself. "She's lovely, I'm so happy she give me the job."

"Yeah. Me too," Robert whispered, but it was enough so Aaron could hear it.

Aaron just looked at him, confused. Aaron thought Robert didn't really seem the type to care about who was his employees, this business was clearly Chrissie's pride and joy. "Thanks."

"I'm probably happy for different reasons, though," there was a tone to Roberts voice that was almost like velvet.

"Oh yeah? How's that then?" Aaron asked, not sure where this was going.

Robert looked at him, his lips up in a smirk and his jaw clenching, Aaron's belly flipped and he had to look away. What was he doing?

"I think you know, Aaron."

"No, I don't actually. You're gonna have to tell me?" Aaron was serious, he didn't know where Robert was going with this.

"Lets go for a drink tomorrow after you've finished work? Just me and you, get to know each other properly." Robert suggested, finding his way closer to Aaron without him even realising.

"That doesn't answer my question, though." Aaron retorted, feeling a little annoyed now.

Aaron watched Robert has he spoke, his eyes looking straight into his, not blinking once. "Let me give you the answer tomorrow, then?"

Aaron frowned, didn't like mind games. And especially not from a man he barely knew. "Fine. Whatever."

Robert nodded happily and stepped back, "good." He turned to leave him standing alone before he turned back and spoke in that tone that had Aaron fighting against the warm feeling it left inside of him, "wear those jeans again. You look hot as fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert makes his feelings clear, especially after an incident happens with Aaron and they have a conversation over a drink. Aaron is still thinking of Chrissie, but will Robert's words make him give in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely few who have left me a comment saying they're looking forward to how this goes. Thanks a lot :) soeey if there's mistakes, once again this was written on my phone.
> 
> Here is the next update x

Aaron had gone home that night, Robert's words ringing in his ears. ''You look hot as fuck.'

 _Why_ would a married, straight man be saying that to his new employee? His gay employee, who he barely even knew. Aaron had left without another word, he couldn't even say bye to Chrissie, feeling guilt, as if he had done something wrong.

The more he thought about his words, the more he regretted agreeing to go for a drink with him. What was Robert after? Aaron was loyal, he didn't want this attention from someone who was already taken, a man who should be focused solely on his wife and not the new piece in his work place. But then when he flipped the coin, he couldn't help but enjoy the way he constantly felt Robert's eyes on him when he thought Aaron wasn't looking, the he seemed to speak to Aaron with a softness to his voice, something he didn't use for Chrissie. He rubbed his hands over his face, he was thinking into things too much now. He couldn't get carried away and make this into something that it wasn't. Robert was married, he liked Chrissie. He had made friends and he wasn't going to ruin that by a little bit of flirtatious behaviour.

He decided he would put a stop to it before it could turn into something more serious.

X

He got to work early, Vic and Bernice already working. They all shared brief waves, the girls busy serving customers. Aaron headed to the staff room to put his coat up, he almost jumped when he saw Robert leaning against the wall. "Shit," Aaron jumped slightly, "what you doing hiding in here?" Like the owner of the place needed a reason to be in here.

Robert was doing that stupid gaze again, the one that lingered far too much over Aaron's body, Aaron looked away, he wasn't going to give him any invitation, he wouldn't give Robert the wrong signals. "Who said I was hiding? I was waiting for you, wanted to check you were still on for drinks later?"

Aaron shook his head, "sorry, I can't now. I don't think it's a good idea."

Robert looked at him, coming off the wall to step forward, "you were up for it last night? I promise I'm not a serial killer or anything. I just want to get to know you Aaron. What's wrong with that?" He smiled genuinely and it made Aaron want to change his mind, but he wouldn't.

"You say it so innocently, but I think you've got an hidden agenda going on here Robert, and I'm not here for games to be honest."

Robert smirked, "so you have noticed then? Thought I was doing it discreetly."

Aaron scoffed, "are ya serious? You're constantly staring at me, Robert. I'm surprised no one has noticed. You gotta stop, it makes me uncomfortable."

"Right. I didn't mean to, just admiring the view." He was still doing it! Did he have no shame?

"Robert! I'm serious. Look, I'm flattered, but you're married and I like Chrissie, and she clearly adores you. You've got it all, why would you ruin that?"

Roberts jaw tensed, "why you acting as if you and Chrissie are best buddies? You've known her for a few days, you've got no loyalties to her." He paused, and looked Aaron directly in his eyes, "who says I've got it all? Yeah, I've got money, a business and a nice home, but what does all that matter in the end really?"

Aaron was taken aback slightly, he never thought Robert would be so honest with him, practically saying he wasn't happy with the life he had. He saw where he was coming from, they were all things he didn't have and he was happy enough with his life, he knew that a big house and flash cars weren't the be all and end all of life, but he was surprised that Robert felt the same. He seemed so proud of everything he had achieved, and maybe he was, but maybe now he realised that it wasn't all that mattered.

Aaron felt bad, but he didn't know what Robert wanted him to say. "Look, I gotta start my shift or I'll be late. You're lucky Robert, embrace what you've got mate."

X

Aaron was finding it hard to concentrate, the bar was heaving, it was student night and Chrissie has enlisted extra people to work both in the kitchen and behind the bar. The queue seemed to be growing by the minute. "Ok, ya gonna serve us or what?" A man complained, leaving over the bar. "Been waiting ages."

Aaron sighed at his attitude, he wasn't in the mood for this now, but he smiled as politely as possible, "yeah what can I get you?"

The man gave his order, Aaron placed a glass on the bar but it slipped from his hand and it went over onto the mans jeans."

"Fuck sake!" The man exclaimed. "God, I'm sorry." Aaron grabbed a cloth and tried to dry the mans clothes, but the man was having none of it and grabbed Aaron's wrist in his hand pulling him over the bar with some force. Victoria was by his side in a flash, "let go of him, it was clearly an accident!"

"Look at the state of me!" He looked at Aaron his teeth baring, "you're lucky mate." He let go of him and Aaron rubbed at his wrist. "I really am sorry," he said again this time at Vic.

She just smiled at him, placing a hand on his arm, "honestly, don't worry about it. Some people are just so rude."

Robert suddenly turned up out of nowhere, he was escorting the man out of the bar. He looked seriously pissed off and Aaron knew he was in for a row. "Vic keep serving, Aaron come with me please." Aaron sighed and followed him up into the office.

"Look, I'm sorry I -"

"Are you alright?" Robert asked, cutting Aaron off.

Aaron stopped, looked up and saw nothing but concern, "yeah... you aren't angry with me?"

Robert frowned, "why would I be? The guy was a total jerk."

"Don't know, I wasn't concentrating and it was my fault." Aaron rubbed at his wrist some more and he stopped when he saw Robert watching him.

"Did he hurt you?"

Aaron shook his head, "nah, it's nothing honest."

"Let me see," Robert walked towards him but Aaron dropped his arms, out of reach. "Honestly Robert, I don't need a nurse. It's nothing."

"Well I'm your boss Aaron, if you're hurt I need to know," he seemed annoyed now. Aaron was stubborn. Aaron rolled his eyes and lifted his arm so Robert could have a look.

Robert's fingers brushed against his wrist and Aaron hoped he couldn't feel his pulse pick up speed at his touch. His fingers were so gentle against his skin and he breathed evenly, "see, it's just a little red, nothing serious."

"That's gonna bruise," Robert stated. "What a knob."

"Oh well, it'll fade." Robert let go of Aaron slowly and Aaron cleared his throat, the feel of Robert's fingers still on his skin, "if there's nothing else I'd best go finish my shift."

"If you won't go for a drink with me after work, stay and have one here, after you've finished? We can have a night cap."

"What I said earlier still stands, Robert."

"Alright, you aren't that irresistible. I just meant as... mates?" Aaron smiled at him and shook his head, "how can we be mates when we barely know each other?" Remembering Robert's earlier jibe about his quickly formed friendship with Chrissie.

Robert huffed. "Stop finding fault with everything I say. You know what I meant. So do you want to or do I have to keep pestering you?" This time Robert smiled and Aaron just nodded before leaving.

X

Aaron finished his shift, Vic giving him a tight hug and told him not to worry about tonight and that guy was in the wrong. She was so kind and loving, Aaron could see them becoming good friends over time, he already had a soft spot for her.

He grabbed his coat and went along to the office. He took a deep breath and told himself this was ok, Robert knew where he stood and this was nothing more than just a chat to get to know each other over a drink. He knocked on the door and Robert called for him to come in.

He sat behind the laptop, "sorry, won't be a minute just got to finish this paperwork."

"It's fine," Aaron sat on the small sofa in the corner of the room. His eyes searched the room, it was basic but everything was positioned nicely and he relaxed instantly, his feet aching slightly from the long shift. He looked up onto the wall, a picture of Chrissie and Robert on their wedding day taking centre stage. Chrissie looked stunning, as expected. Robert was in a blue suit, he looked good there was no denying it. They looked happy. Aaron looked away, wondering where things had changed for Robert, wondered when he realised all this wasn't exactly what he wanted.

"Right, I'm all yours," Robert said, closing the laptop down and stopping Aaron's thoughts. He grabbed two beers from the small fridge they had in the corner and passed one to Aaron before sitting down next to him.

Aaron took a swig of his beer and sat back, Roberts arm stretched out along the back of the sofa, his legs spread wide. Aaron didn't know where to look. "You ok?" Robert asked, noticing Aaron's in capability to look at him.

"Yeah, just tired." Aaron smiled, his lips tight. "What do you wanna know then?"

"Well, anything you wanna tell me? I'm sure there's things about you you probably don't wanna share, so I'll leave it to you to tell me which parts about your life you tell me."

Aaron took another drink, ready to open up. He wasn't one for talking about his life, but it felt nice to know someone was genuinely interested about who he was and how he got here. "Well I'm 25, live in Emmerdale, have my own flat. I've got a younger half sister, Liv. She's amazing. I'm close with my family, we all live close to each other. My mum literally visits me everyday to make sure I'm ok, I'm still her baby in her eyes, does my head in but I know she means well. This is my first real job, when I was younger I was a bit... well, out of control. I was angry a lot, angry with myself. Thought there was something wrong with me because I was attracted to men and not girls, it was new to me I felt isolated, but I was lucky I had my mum and her partner to get me through it all, they made me see my sexuality wasn't what made me who I am."

"You're lucky to have a close family, your mum sounds great," Robert looked like he didn't want Aaron to stop talking, he was engulfed by Aaron .

"Paddy, my mums partner went through a lot with me, he's pretty much my dad, he has always been by my side. My dad passed away a few years ago, but I hadn't seen him since I was 7 when him and my mum split up."

"I'm sorry, I know what it's like to lose a parent. Both my parents have passed away, I was young and it took me years to come to terms with it. But I had Vic and I've got a brother, Andy to get me by. We got through it together."

"I'm sorry," Aaron sighed. "Life is so cruel sometimes, lucky you didn't have to go through it alone."

Robert smiled, "same goes for you. Seems we've done alright on the family front." Aaron laughed. "Yeah, could say that."

Aaron looked at Robert, "when did you meet Chrissie?"

"I met her in a local pub up the road, I was out with Vic and her husband Adam and she was there with her father. She caught my eye instantly, stunning smile and she was so cheery. I wasted no time in getting to know her, about 8months after we had our own place, then we married and then we bought this place."

"You don't waste your time, do you?" Aaron laughed.

"If I see something I like, I go for it." There was that soft voice again. Aaron looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Even if that means hurting people?"

"Who am I hurting? I'm just being honest."

Aaron huffed, "but you're married! You're flirting with me and you're married! Can't you see that's wrong?"

"I wouldn't do it if I didn't think you were interested."

Aaron looked at him in shock, "ya what? You best not be trying to put this on me? I've made it clear nothing can happen."

"But you want it to," Robert was so sure, so bloody arrogant.

"No!" Aaron was protesting too much now, he wasn't doing this. He wouldn't be somebody's but on the side. But that wasn't even the real problem here, he was angry with himself cause Robert was right. I liked the little comments here and there, I liked the way Robert looked at him like nothing else was in the room. He wanted it but he wouldn't betray someone like this.

He stood up and put his coat on. "You don't have to leave," Robert stood with him. "I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to piss you off."

"What? Scared I'll tell Chrissie what you're like with your employees, is it? She's a good woman Robert, stop thinking with your dick and think about your wife."

The words were harsh and they hit Robert right where Aaron wanted them to, Robert sighed. "You think I'm like this with everyone? I can't help it if I like you!"

"Yeah well," Aaron swallowed, his mouth dry and he was lost for words now, Robert's honesty surprising him. "Just cause you fancy someone it doesn't mean you should act on it."

"Well there's no chance of that happening, is there? You've made that pretty clear." Robert downed the rest of his beer, he looked rejected.

It was quiet for ages before Aaron spoke, "if you're gay you don't have to hide it by being with Chrissie. There's people who can support you. People will accept you for who you are, your Vic would love you the same and I'm sure your brother would, too. Chrissie would obviously be hurt, but she would accept it, surely she would want you to be happy? She wouldn't want you living a lie. I know what it feels like to have this eating away at you, you can't keep it up forever Robert."

Robert looked frustrated now, "who said anything about being gay? Why does their have to be a label on me? It's not a big deal. I love Chrissie." He rubbed his forehead, he stepped closer, his head facing the ground, he suddenly made himself look small and it made Aaron's heart drop. "I love Chrissie, but I like you. What more can I say? I wanted to beat the shit out of that guy tonight for hurting you like that, would I do that if this was just a big game? I know what I could lose, I know it all and I know you're right but I'm not sure I can stay away from you."

"You have to," Aaron whispered. "You've just said you love Chrissie, she's what you've got to think of. I'm a nobody, just someone who works for you. Whatever you're feeling now will go, I'm sure."

Robert looked up and shook his head in disagreement, "you aren't a nobody, Aaron. There's something about you... I don't know how to explain it, but I look at you and all I know is I want you, I want you so fucking much and you denying yourself to me will just make me more determined to have you."

Aaron bit his lip, "I won't do it and I won't let you do it to Chrissie. You'll regret it and then where will that leave you?"

"I wouldn't regret it," Robert lifted his arm and pulled Aaron's zip with his finger and thumb, making Aaron look up at him. "And I don't think you would either if you would just take your own feelings into account instead of others."

Robert leaned forward. His forehead touching Aaron's and he closed his eyes slightly, he breathed Aaron's scent in and smiled. "You almost smell as good as you look." Aaron smirked, he had a way with words, he could give him that. Aaron's actions weren't sticking with the words he'd just been preaching. I told himself he wouldn't give Robert any mixed signals, but here he stands, his forehead against Roberts and his hands rest against his chest, he couldn't move himself away even if he tried. He wasn't thinking of anyone else right now other than himself and the man in front of him and he felt a slight weight lift from his shoulders, he was putting himself first for once.

Robert nudged his nose with Aaron's, his lips ghosting over his and he spoke with a softness that had Aaron going weak at the knees. "Come here."

They were close, so so close.

Roberts phone rang loudly and Aaron jumped back. The sound bringing him back into the real world. Shit.

"Aaron," Robert tried reaching out to him but this was a sign. He had nearly given in and this was it, a warning not to go there. He let his legs carry him out of the building, without a single look back,even though he could hear his name still beingcalled with desperation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ending the last chapter the way I did... please don't kill me for this one either. Oops ;) enjoy! X

Aaron phoned in sick for work, there was no way he could face Chrissie and he definitely couldn't face Robert. He had done some stupid things in his time and this was up there with one of the worst. What was he thinking? He was so sure he could stay away, there was no way he was going to give in and mess this up for himself, but he couldn't. He had failed. He knew they hadn't actually done anything, but it was going to and he wanted it to, so much.

The soft pressure of Robert's forehead pressed against his and the way their noses brushed together still prickled on his skin. It felt good to be wanted. Robert's hot breath washing over his cheek and neck as he spoke felt like a burn on Aaron's skin now.

He was in deep now and he wasn't sure if he could get out of it.

X

Aaron sat on the sofa, flicking through the tv for the 5th time trying to find something to watch, he never realised tv was so bad. He just decided on Love Island in the end and sighed. He wished he could have gone into work, he had a routine now and this was a massive hurdle that he was letting win.

There was a knock on the door and he knew it would be his mother checking in on him. It would normally annoy him, but today he was glad of the distraction. He opened the door and before he had proper chance to open the door fully and move to the side Robert barged in past him.

"What are you playing at?" Robert moaned, his face set like stone and his hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry?" Aaron questioned, equally annoyed. "You come into my home like this and you're asking me what I'm playing at? How did you even find my address? Stalking me now, are you?"

Robert rolled his eyes, "stop being stupid. Your details are filed Aaron, it's not difficult to find you."

"Yeah well, it doesn't mean you can come over here shouting the odds. You're bang out of order."

"I am?!" Robert was pacing now, Aaron couldn't understand why he was so worked up. "Are you purposely winding me up here? Cause you're doing a good job of it." He rubbed his temple and sighed, "why not come into work today?"

"Cause I feel sick," Aaron lied.

Robert snorted and shook his head, "yeah, you look it."

Aaron frowned and moved into his kitchen, he couldn't believe Robert had the cheek to come here and act like he deserved an explanation. "I think you should leave now," Aaron said, his back to Robert. He pretended to busy himself by washing the cup and plate in the sink bowl.

"Are you purposely trying to make Chrissie suspicious? You haven't spoke to her since the meal and she's beginning to ask questions."

"Well it's hard to face someone when you nearly kiss their husband! Sorry if I can't act like everything is ok like you, some of us have a conscience."

"What, you think I'm that bad? That I don't feel like shit for doing this to Chrissie?"

Aaron turned to him now, he was a joke. "Ya were more than prepared to cheat on her last night Robert, so don't give me all this now. You were the one who said I had no 'loyalties' to her, like she doesn't deserve my respect or something. Just go to your wife Robert. I will be in work tomorrow and I will apologise to Chrissie personally."

Aaron had had enough, he felt guilty enough without Robert twisting the knife. He turned his back to him again, he had nothing more to say. He could feel Robert closer behind him now and it made him stop breathing for a second, why wouldn't he just go?

"I don't wanna leave it like this. I didn't come here to argue with you."

Aaron scoffed, "yeah cause you entered my house in such a friendly manner. We are fine Robert, forget it. I have," they both knew that wasn't true.

"I could order us a takeaway? Get us some beers in?" Robert was still trying and Aaron didn't know wether to get angrier with him or admire the fact he wasn't going to let this ruin anything between them. But it made Aaron snap, he dried his hand and walked past him like he wasn't even there.

"Are you not listening to a word I'm saying? I don't want you here, I've said I will apologise to Chrissie, what more do ya want?"

Robert looked hurt. It seemed Aaron's words mattered to Robert, he hated this. Didn't want this to ruin things between any of them, but he could feel himself saying something, or doing something, he would regret if Robert didn't leave now.

"I just want us to get on," Robert sighed. "I want us to be ok."

Aaron smiled a little, but it didn't reach his eyes. "We are fine, I promise." He could tell Robert was still unsure, so he reassured him some more. "What takeaway do you fancy then? I'll go grab some menus."

Now he noticed the tension drop from Robert's shoulders, he smiled lopsided and Aaron felt that warm feeling in his belly fizzle up.

X

They settled on pizza. Aaron disgusted with Robert for having pineapple on his. "It's wrong, on so many levels." He giggled and Robert nudged him with arm.

"You're missing out mate," Robert had certain things he would stick by, and pineapple on pizza was one of them.

"I could stick us a film on if you fancied?" Robert nodded, "yeah go on then."

Aaron flicked through his DVD selection, he wasn't sure what Robert liked so he went for the first thing he found that he thought they both wouldn't mind watching, "trainspotting alright?"

Robert nodded, still munching on his pizza. He put the DVD on and turned the big living room light off and put the side lamp on instead, it was cosy and Aaron relaxed as he sat back down next to Robert"

"Class film, this is," Robert said, throwing the crust of his pizza back into the box and leaning back, clearly defeated by the food.

"Yeah, I like it too," Aaron agreed.

Aaron didn't know how it had happened but when he heard Robert speak next it was to wake him up, he had dozed and it must have been pretty quickly because he couldn't remember any parts of the film.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Aaron yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"It's fine. Although the snoring was a bit distracting from the film," he smirked.

"I do not snore!" Aaron protested.

"You do, and you do this little cute thing with your nose where it twitches every so often."

Aaron stretched his arms up into the air, his back aching from the awkward position, "you're such a liar."

"I'm not," Robert said with a little smile on his face. "I watched you more than I did the film."

Aaron felt himself blush, please don't do this now he thought. "Shut up," was all he could say. He clapped his hands into his thighs, ready to stand up. "Right, I had best clear all this up and head to bed, I'm knackered." He looked at Robert, "won't Chrissie be wondering where you are?"

"Nah, she's out with her father and sister, she is gonna stay at her fathers tonight."

"Oh," Aaron said. "It's getting late though, you don't mind if I head to bed do you? And I'm sure you wanna head off home."

Robert looked reluctant to move, but he nodded. "Yeah sure, see you tomorrow though yeah?" He asked hopeful.

"Yeah definitely, sorry I didn't show tonight."

"No problem," Aaron showed him to the door. "See ya tomorrow."

"Thanks for a lovely night," Robert gave him the most beautiful smile, he looked so youthful and it made Aaron's breath catch in his throat. "We should do it again sometime. But please, try and stay awake next time or I might take offence."

Aaron laughed and looked away, he felt ridiculously shy all of a sudden. "I promise to stay awake." Aaron had agreed to doing it again without the intention of it being a regular thing, but he was up for it. "You can choose the film next time."

"Deal, I have got great taste after all." There was hidden meaning behind his words and Aaron wished he would stop cause he wasn't sure how much he could take. "Goodnight Aaron."

"Night," Aaron closed the door behind him and locked it. He rested his back and head against the door and sighed. Robert was taking over every single thought in Aaron's brain. He was equally exhausted and excited.

X

"Aw Aaron love, I'm so glad you're feeling better!" Chrissie pulled him into a hug, her hand rubbing up and down his back.

"Think it was just a 24 hour thing, I'm much better now thanks." He hated lying to her, she was so understanding and kind and he felt terrible.

"Good, we missed you."

"Oh darling, so glad you're ok." Bernice said from behind the bar, Aaron smiled at her warmly. They were all so friendly and he felt terrible, how could he lie to these people? He wouldn't do it again.

He walked with Chrissie around to where the staff room and office was, "I'm sorry I didn't get chance to say bye after the meal either. I didn't mean to be rude," he apologised and she just patted his arm. "Don't worry about it Aaron, we were all tired and I was too busy cleaning up after that husband of mine anyway." She winked at him and walked along to the corridor into her office,"have a good 'en" she called back before she was out of sight.

X

The shift went swimmingly, a lot more relaxed tonight and Aaron enjoyed it. He was able to have a laugh with customers and Vic and Bernice without having to worry about angry customers.

"Hey, I don't think we've had chance to introduce ourselves," a guys voice spoke behind him. Aaron turned to face him, he recognised him from one of the lads from the kitchen and he smiled friendly at him. "I'm Connor," he put his hand out for Aaron to shake and so he did.

"Hi. Aaron," he gave a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Aaron." Connors eyes glistened in the lights, and he ruffled his hair slightly with his hand, looking a little nervous now. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a drink after work?"

He could hear Vic and Bernice giggling at the side of him like little school girls. Was he missing something?

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, "yeah why not." Connor visibly breathed and his smile broadened. "Great, I will see you later then."

"Yeah bye," Aaron smiled and turned to the girls who were looking at him still giddy. "What's the matter with you both?" Aaron asked amused.

"We may have set you up with him..." Vic admitted, she bit her lip not sure of how Aaron would react. "I know it's none of our business, but he's lovely and you would be SO cute together."

"What's this?" Robert was there. Aaron's head snapped over in his direction and he panicked.

"Nothing," Aaron said

"We've got a Aaron a date with Connor," Bernice said at the same time.

Fuck. "It's not a date," Aaron tried to calm it down. "He just asked to go for a drink is all."

Aaron could feel Robert's eyes burning into him, he couldn't look at him he didn't wanna see the look in his eyes.

"Aw come on, wouldn't they be adorable together Rob?" Vic said, proud with herself but Aaron wanted her to stop. The hole she was digging was getting larger with every word she spoke.

"Aaron, a word please." Robert walked off without looking at any of them.

"God he is so arsey sometimes," Bernice shook her head. "Ignore him, don't let him give you any crap."

Aaron followed Robert into the staff room, Chrissie was clearly still busy in the office. "Look, before you start I didn't even know they had tried to set me up with him."

"You're not seriously going to go for a drink with him, are you?" Robert had a fiery look in his eye and it made Aaron angry for some reason.

"Why not? He seems harmless enough."

"You don't even know him!" Robert snapped, "he's clearly after one thing and one thing only."

Aaron snorted, "what, like you ya mean?" Aaron said bitterly. "You're unbelievable. It's none of your fucking business anyway what I decide to do in my personal life."

"So you like him?" Robert mumbled like a little boy.

"He's cute, yeah. The girls said he was lovely."

Robert paced back and forth, "what, so cause they think he's nice you're gonna jump into bed with him?"

Aaron bit his bottom lip, the anger inside him nearly reaching breaking point. "Who said anything about sleeping with him? It's a drink, Robert. Stop acting like a jealous idiot."

Robert looked at him and licked his lips, his mouth dry. "But I am jealous," he admitted quietly. "He can have you and I can't."

Aaron couldn't do this, "who said he was going to have me? I'm not a piece of meat for anyone to just pick at. It's just a drink Robert, it probably won't lead to anything."

"But what if it does? I gotta sit back and just accept it have I?"

"You're being dramatic now," Aaron moaned. "Why are you making this into a big deal?"

Robert walked over to him, "look at me." Aaron lifted his head slightly and met Robert's eyes. "Please don't do this. You know how I feel."

"But you've got Chrissie," Aaron stated.

"It's not enough," Robert took another step closer. "Please," he begged.

Aaron chewed the inside of his cheek and shook his head. "I can't be someone's bit on the side, I'm worth more than that."

Robert was deflated and he took a step back like he had been burnt. "So that's it? You won't even give us a chance?"

Aaron sighed, "there would never be an us really though, would there? I'd be you dirty little secret and you would still be living the happy life with Chrissie. And let's face it, you're too scared to leave Chrissie."

Robert looked away, he knew Aaron was right, Chrissie had been his rock for so long, he hadn't been without her in so long he wasn't sure how things would be if he didn't have her by his side. But the fear of not having Aaron felt somewhat worse, like he was losing more even though they never actually had anything to start with.

"I don't want to lose you," Robert whispered, his eyes watering.

"You can't lose something you never had, Robert."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooook, so this is it! The start. Please keep leaving kudos and comments, you're all lovely. Once again sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy x

Connor was stood at the entrance of bar waiting for Aaron. Bernice and Vic were stood with him, they were all laughing. "Hey," Aaron smiled at them all.

"I hope you both have a lovely time," Vic slung a arm around both boys and pulled them in for a hug. "I want to know all the gossip tomorrow!"

"I'm sure we will," Connor grinned at Aaron. "You ready?" He asked and Aaron nodded, he didn't really feel in the mood now but after everything he had said to Robert he knew he had nothing to lose and that Robert had probably given up on him now, but he couldn't face going home just yet, he needed someone just to keep him company. Help him keep his mind off of Robert.

They walked up the road, Conor was fresh faced and very smiley. He had a care free attitude by the looks of things. "I hope you didn't think I was weird asking you out for a drink. You've probably never even noticed me working before."

"No I did see you there on my first night," Aaron smiled.

"I've noticed you a few times, you weren't in the other day so I asked the girls who you were and then obviously Vic suggested I should ask you for a drink, she praised you a lot."

"That's lovely, she's great. So how did you even know I was interested in men?"

Connor just raised an eyebrow, "lucky guess."

X

They were in a small, quiet pub. They sat in a booth out of the way so they could talk properly. Connor brought over the drinks, "thanks." Aaron took a sip of his drink, "how long you been working for Chrissie and Robert then?"

"About 5months, I love it and Chrissie and Robert are brilliant. They are so encouraging and always there for you if you have any problems. They're a great couple."

Not that great, Aaron thought. Not when one half wanted someone else.

"Yeah, they're a lovely couple," Aaron agreed, not wanting to say anything that could make Connor realise they weren't that perfect.

"You enjoying it there then? I saw the problem you had with that guy the other night? Most people quit there jobs when stuff like that happens, we shouldn't have to put up with it."

Aaron shrugged, "I can hold my own but it was my fault anyway to be honest. But other than that, it's great. It's my first real job so I'm out to impress."

"Oh, you've definitely done that." Connor said flirtatiously.

Aaron smiled politely but he wasn't feeling an attraction. Connor was clearly a nice guy, probably make a good friend but there was nothing more to it from Aaron's side.

"Is that the time?" Connor said as he looked at his phone. "I wish I could stay longer but I've got an early start tomorrow. I'd really like to do this again though. What do you say? Maybe Friday night? I could take you this beautiful Indian restaurant if you are up for it."

Aaron wasn't. But for some reason he didn't have the heart to turn him down, Connor looked so hopeful as he stood to put on his coat. "Yeah, ok" God, he was making a habit of making things worse for himself lately.

"Great, see you tomorrow." Before he could register Connor's movements he was leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his cheek, "thanks for a lovely night," he whispered in his ear before practically skipping out of the pub.

Aaron closed his eyes and sighed. He was a terrible person.

X

"Hia mum," Aaron phoned his mum. He had kind of neglected her the past few days. She had been texting him every day and he had only replied a few times.

"Oh, so you are alive then," she tutted. "Where you been son? Too busy for your old ma now you've got a job?"

"No of course not, I've just been tired after work so I've been sleeping through the day a bit longer than normal," it wasn't a lie.

"So you are ok then? Are you coming over Sunday for dinner as normal babe?"

"Yeah I'm fine mum and of course, favourite part of my week."

He could sense his mum smiling down the phone, "good. How's the job going?"

"Real good, everyone is so lovely there. Made me feel welcome straight away."

"That's brilliant, I was so worried about you, but I'm glad you've settled in well. I'm so proud of you."

"I know mum," he took a deep breath. He was sick of holding all this in, he had to tell someone and he knew he could trust his mum. He needed to release all this tension inside of him and speaking to his mum would help. "There is something actually."

"Oh god, what is it son?" She suddenly sounded panicked.

"Don't panic it's under control but I need some advice." Another deep breath. "I like someone, but he's married."

There was a pause, "mum?" He heard her finally sigh,"nothing has happened between you both , has it?"

"No. Nearly. But we haven't, I've told him we can't, he says all these things to me mum and he's making it so hard to stay away and do the right thing."

"You're worth more than a cheap one night stand, you need to resist his advances ok? Nothing good would come of it if you went there with him."

Aaron messed with the fabric on his sleeve, pulling relentlessly at the piece of string sticking out. "I know, I've told him I'm worth more than being his bit on the side but he seems so sure that I should put my feelings first, give him a chance. I feel bad for wanting him."

"He seems like the kind of guy who likes to get his own way, no matter the mess it would leave behind. Stay away from him Aaron, you deserve so much more."

"Yeah. I guess," this was all stuff he knew already. He knew it was wrong. But it didn't mean his feelings were just going to go like a flash.

"Aaron, I mean it. Think what his poor wife would go through if she found out? Would you want that on your shoulders? If this guy is in the closet and needs support coming out surely he could find help?"

"He said he's not gay, that he loves his wife. I told him there was people who could help him, but he was having none of it."

"Well sorry love, but straight men don't go after men and if he loved his wife he wouldn't be running after you."

"I know mum. I will put a stop to it," he didn't know how, only solutions would be to leave his job and he couldn't do that. He had some serious thinking to do.

X

That night Robert sat at the bar all night. Nursing the same whiskey he had had since Aaron started his shift. Every time Aaron looked his way Robert was looking him. He could tell he was hurting, he looked almost lost and out of place. He looked as tired as Aaron felt.

"What's up with?" Victoria asked worried, "he won't speak to me. He said it's not Chrissie so I don't know what's happened. You got any idea?"

"No, why would I? Aaron asked defensively.

"Oh I don't know, he just doesn't seem the same since he called you in for a chat last night. I'm sure I'll get it out of him sooner or later." She smiled at Aaron, "how was your date with Connor anyway?"

Aaron looked awkwardly, Robert was in hearing distance so he had to be careful with what he was going to say. "Yeah was alright. We only had one before he left."

"Aw, are you gonna see him again?"

Aaron rubbed the back of his neck, why did Robert have to be there? "Yeah. Friday night."

He saw Robert take the final swig of his whiskey and he slammed the glass down on the bar. "Another, now."

Vic looked over at him and frowned, "what's gotten into you?"

"I don't pay you all to stand around just gossiping." He didn't look at Aaron now and it hurt him.

"I think you've had enough anyway, Rob." Vic was clearly concerned for her brother.

"Fine." Robert stood from his seat and made his way round to the bar. "It's my bar and I'll decide when I've had enough." He made his way back to his chair, passing Aaron with a shove that pushed him back into the glasses with a slight thud.

"Robert!" Victoria was angry now, "are you ok?" She looked at Aaron, her eyes soft and apologetic on her brothers behalf.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aaron cleared his throat. "I'm just going to the toilet," he wasn't going to let them see him cry.

He went inside one of the cubicles and locked the door behind him. He put the toilet seat down and dropped down on it, a ache in his body he hadn't felt before. He didn't want Robert to hate him. He didn't want any of this. He got some tissue and wiped the tears from his eyes angrily. He was such an idiot for getting upset.

He took a deep breath and went to swill his face with some cold water. He looked at himself in the mirror, wondering why things had to be so difficult. He just wanted a simple life. A good job with his family and friends by his side. He felt like that was too much to ask, he felt like this was a punishment for all the bad he had done in his life. He was a changed man now though, he had paid for the mistakes he made as a teenager. This was supposed to be his fresh start and things were looking up, but now it felt like he had taken twenty steps back.

The doors to the toilets opened and he looked into the mirror to see Robert standing there. Aaron cleared his throat and dried his face. He tried to get passed him, but Robert caught his wrist and stopped him. "I'm sorry," Robert slurred. "I shouldn't have done that out there."

"Don't worry about it," Aaron sighed. "Victoria knows something is wrong with you though, so maybe you should stop sulking around."

"Sulking?" Robert pulled at his arm because Aaron wouldn't look at him. "I'm not fucking sulking Aaron, I'm hurt. I'm trying to forget about you but you're constantly on my mind. Do you know how that feels?" He takes a deep breath. "Then you come into work and I hear you're seeing... him again and that tiny bit of hope I have left disappears some more.

"I'm sorry," Aaron feels fresh tears in his eyes.

"I don't want your sorry, Aaron. Look at me." Aaron lifts his head, Robert's eyes are watering too. "This isn't just a little crush, Aaron. I care about you."

"You don't. You're just annoyed that you aren't getting what you want, you're so used to it and now you can't deal with some reality that not everything is handed to you on a plate."

Robert lets go of Aaron's wrist. "You really think so little of me, don't you? What do I have to do to prove myself to you?"

Aaron sighed,he thought Robert was amazing he could never think he was a bad guy. He was just trying to help them both in this bad situation, Robert would thank him sooner or later. "Just stay away from me."

X

Friday came quicker than Aaron wanted it too. He had been to work and Robert and done as he had said to, he hadn't been anywhere near him. Aaron had gone into work dreading facing Connor. He was going to have to let him down somehow, it wasn't fair to use him to try and block Robert out of his mind. He knew it wasn't going to work anyway, with Connor or with anybody else that might have showed him an interest.

Aaron arrived at work, he could tell the vibe was different today between everyone. Victoria and Bernice weren't their usual cheery self and they didn't greet him with their usual enthusiasm.

"Everything ok?" He asked, confused.

"Robert sacked Connor. Apparently he's been taking from the till." Bernice confessed, looking around to see if anyone was listening. "Did he seem suspicious to you at all?"

"What no? He didn't seem the type to do anything like that? He said he loved it here," he couldn't believe it.

"Chrissie is upset," Bernice shook her head. "Robert was so angry with with him, he literally dragged the boy out by his hair and no matter what Chrissie was saying he wasn't listening. I've never seen him like it."

"There's something going on, I'm sure of it." Victoria looked deep in thought. "He always keeps a cool head, he never lets his anger explode like that. He was like a caged animal."

"Where is he now?" Aaron asked, needing to set things straight. He just knew deep down Connor wasn't capable of doing that, he would never risk losing his job.

"In the office with Chrissie. Last time I walked past they were screaming at each other. Best to stay clear," Bernice sighed.

Aaron walked around the back to hang his coat up, he couldn't help but hear the raised voices further down the corridor. Before he entered the staff room Chrissie stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind her. She left through the back exit and felt his legs carry him to the office. He opened the door without knocking.

Robert was red faced and he had half a bottle of whiskey in his hand. "Oh, I wondered how long it would take for you to show up." He was bitter and he laughed like he was crazy, "come to stick up for your boyfriend have you?"

Aaron was so frustrated with him. "Why are you doing this? You know Connor isn't a thief. He loved working for you."

"Yeah he probably loved the extra money he was sticking in his back pocket every other night he was here."

"You're being ridiculous. We both know the real reason you sacked him."

Robert took a swig of his spirit and scrunched his face up before sitting on the edge of the table. "Oh yeah? Enlighten me."

"You couldn't stand the thought of me and him working together, you knew I was planning on going out with him again tonight and you chose your moment today before it could happen." Robert was shaking his head, "what? You're gonna tell me I'm wrong?"

"You didn't even like him! Why you acting as if you care?"

"He's a decent guy, Robert. He doesn't deserve this all because you can't contain your jealousy. Just cause you're hurting you can't take away someone's livelihood. You know, he sang your praises when we went for that drink, and look how you've treated him." He was seething now, couldn't believe someone could be selfish. "Now you look pathetic. Even Chrissie's upset with you and you don't seem to care."

"Cause I'm such a bad guy, aren't I? And everyone else is so fucking perfect."

"Nobody is perfect Robert, but you've got to see you can't keep acting like this. Vic is worried about you, what you gonna do if she realises the real reason you sacked Connor is because of your feelings for me?"

"She won't. There's nothing to tell anyway, you've made that pretty clear."

"So it's my fault now?"

"Never said that," Robert looked at Aaron like he was all that mattered. "What are you so scared of?"

"I'm not scared," Aaron frowned. "I just don't want to end up hurt. I don't want Chrissie to get hurt."

Robert rolled his eyes, he was sick of hearing the same thing. Chrissie's feelings this, Chrissie that. "I wouldn't hurt you," Robert said with so much certainty.

"And how do you work that one out? Open your eyes mate, you're married for god sake! I would just be a quick fuck here and there when you got bored of Chrissie."

"I think you know it wouldn't be like that. I've known you a week and look how I'm acting? I know it's not normal, but I can't help it! And I'm sick of you banging on about what's right and what's wrong. If this was wrong do you think I'd feel so empty when I think of you with anyone else? I'm so tired Aaron."

He was crying now and Aaron ached to touch him, take his pain away. He walked over to him and took the whiskey bottle out of his hands and placed it out of his reach. "Go home and get some rest Robert, you're in no fit state to be here."

"Chrissie doesn't wanna see me," Robert shrugged. "I'm better off just saying here out of the way of everyone."

"You shouldn't be on your own," Aaron placed his hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him best he could.

"Stay with me then," Robert looked at him and pulled him closer to him, Aaron found himself in between Robert's legs. He didn't know where to look and all he could focus on was the feeling of Robert's hands on his hips.

Aaron finally looked at Robert when he could feel him tugging on the bottom of his shirt as if to get his attention, "I've got to go, the girls will be wondering where I am."

"Don't worry about them," Robert smiled up at him. "You're beautiful."

"Shut up," Aaron tried to pull away but Robert had a firm grip of him.

"I mean it." Robert lifted one of his arms and pulled Aaron's bottom lip down with his thumb, dragging his thumb along slowly. "I want to taste you."

Aaron felt himself lean in closer this time, felt a magnetic pull that he couldn't fight. "You're just drunk," but Aaron knew Robert would say the same if he was sober.

Robert shook his head, his hand dropping to wrap around Aaron's neck. "Kiss me. Please."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so somebody notified me that my chapters were uploaded wrong, so I lost comments in the process :( but it should all make sense now :)
> 
> Enjoy this (badly written) smut *hides.*
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, they give me the confidence to keep going with this x

"Kiss me. Please." Robert's speech was hushed, his breath smelt of whiskey and the wash of hot air over Aaron's face nearly made his legs go weak. Robert's hands found their way to the base of Aaron's back, Aaron had his hands balled up in fists on Robert's chest, he could feel Robert's heart beating erotically and it made Aaron smile. Robert ducked his head closer to Aaron and nudged his nose with Aaron's before dragging his bottom lip between his pure white teeth. Aaron let out a whimper, and he pulled Robert's shirt into his fists. Robert was grinning lazily, "well?" He asked with so much want Aaron lost all train of thought. He forgot about Chrissie, he forgot about Connor, he forgot about Vic and Bernice in the bar most likely wondering where he was and he forgot about his mothers words to not go anywhere near Robert. He tried, he had really tried.

Aaron closed the gap and placed his lips on Robert's. It was slow and searching at first, Aaron could still feel the grin on Robert's lips. Robert's hand came up to his neck and wrapped his fingers around the bottom of Aaron's hair, pulling slightly. Aaron tilted his head to the side and the kiss deepened, their tongues met and they both moaned. He couldn't be believe he had denied himself this moment for so long, he had never felt more alive.

He pulled back reluctantly, needing to catch his breath. They calmed their breathing, their foreheads touching. "Finally," Robert couldn't stop smiling and it made Aaron shake his head in fake annoyance.

"Like you said, I always get my own way in the end." Robert was clearly joking and Aaron slept his arm.

"Shut up or I'll make you wait again mate."

Robert kissed at his lips, like it was the one thing he needed in his life to get him by. "Don't even joke, Aaron. Look what you turned me into."

Aaron sighed, he couldn't help but feel a little at fault. Aaron knew why Robert had been acting strange, why he was so angry lately. And he felt awful that things had got so far. "I can't help it if I'm irresistible." Aaron bit his bottom lip and brought his arms up to rest on Robert's shoulders.

"Alright, don't let your head get too big, will you?" Robert stood up and kissed Aaron's jaw, he nipped the stubbled skin their and sighed, he couldn't get enough of this boy in his arms. "Lets go back to yours?" Robert asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? You aren't gonna take me on a date first?" He pulled back a little, he said it lightly but Robert's face was serious.

"Well yeah, if that's what you want? We could go now?"

Aaron snorted, "you've already drank half your body weight in whiskey and I've actually got work to do."

Robert looked at the time. "You've already missed most of your shift. I'll still pay you for it and you can just tell the girls you had to go home cause of a family emergency. Come on, let me treat you," he kissed him again and Aaron didn't want him to stop.

"One more thing," Aaron's fingers played with Robert's hair, as if he didn't want what he was going to say ruin this. "Give Connor his job back."

Robert rolled his eyes, "are you serious?"

"Yes. You know he did nothing wrong. Come on, you were in the wrong Robert and you know it."

"Who said he would even want to come back?" Robert sighed, "I was pretty awful to him."

"Well just apologise to him, tell him you were wrong. Work your magic, I'm sure it'll work." Aaron licked his lips, "it usually does."

"Fine. I'll sort it tomorrow. But now, I'm starving and somebody is after a date, so let's go before you change your mind," Robert gave Aaron a final kiss before pulling him out into the nights air.

X

Robert took Aaron to a steak house and they ordered food pretty quickly.

"You alright," Robert asked, cutting his steak.

"More than alright," Aaron grinned. "And you? Is everything ok with Chrissie?"

Robert sighed, "really? You want to talk about her now?" He sipped his water, deciding he needed to sober up a little.

Aaron shrugged, "well she left in a bit of a state. Looks like you've got some making up to do."

Robert reached his hand out under the table and touched Aaron's thigh and give it a little squeeze. "I'm more bothered about us right now, ok?"

"So there's an 'us' is there? Aaron placed his hand over Robert's.

Aaron blushed and had to look away, the look on Robert's face said it all, he didn't have to say anything.

X

Aaron closed the door with a kick. Robert couldn't keep his hands off of him, he had Aaron up against the door, his lips on Aaron's neck placing deep kisses along his neck and jaw.

"Can I take my coat off first?" Aaron joked breathlessly.

Robert huffed and pulled Aaron's coat off swiftly. Robert pulled back slightly to look at Aaron, "you do know we don't have to do anything if you don't want."

Aaron nodded, "I do want to." He paused and chewed the inside of his cheek, "I just don't want you to regret it."

"Hey," Robert pushed his head back up with his finger so Aaron had to look at him, "I won't. I want you, Aaron. But if you aren't ready I can wait."

"I don't want to wait," Robert made Aaron feel confident and he moved forward to kiss Robert. His hands travelled down the length of Robert's arms before he found the buttons on Robert's shirt. He opened them clumsily, his heart racing quickly at the feel of Robert's hard dick up against his. He pulled his shirt off and broke the kiss on a moan, he moved down Robert's neck, along his collar bone and down to his nipple, wet wanting kisses all way. He licked and nipped his nipples with his teeth and tongue, Robert's fingers pulling on Aaron's hair.

He moved further down, his hands finding Robert's belt. He opened it quickly and pulled Robert's zip down. Aaron buried his face into Robert's boxers, Robert's hard dick pressed against his nose and mouth. He licked the length of him and Robert moaned. "Don't tease," Robert whimpered as Aaron did the same again, this time brushing his teeth across the tip.

He looked up at Robert and kissed along Robert's belly just beneath his belly button. He pulled Robert's jeans further down and moved an arm to around Robert's arse. He squeezed the firm flesh there and sighed into his skin. He decided he couldn't wait any longer, his own cock desperate and hard in his boxers. He pulled Robert's boxers down and he grinned at the size of him. Aaron took him in his hand. Pulling and twisting along his length. Robert licked his head, pre cum already on Aaron's tongue and it made him hungry for more.

He took him in his mouth, Robert groaned and both his hands pulled and pushed Aaron's head, desperate for more. Aaron unzipped his jeans and released himself. He wrapped a hand around himself and followed the strokes his mouth was doing. He moaned against Robert's dick and closed his eyes.

"Hey, look at me," Robert spoke, trying to sound authoritative but it keep out desperate. Aaron looked up at him and smiled as he sucked hard on the tip of Robert's cock. There was so much lust in his eyes it made Robert pull back. "You're gonna make me cum," he breathed on a laugh.

"That's the intention," Aaron licked his lips and went back for more, but Robert stepped back and pulled Aaron up to his feet.

"Take me to bed," Robert looked up and down Aaron, not realising Aaron had been tending to himself as well as Robert. He needed him now, he didn't wait for an answer as he moved to find the bedroom.

X

"Get on your hands and knees," Robert spoke with so much lust and passion in his mouth Aaron did as he was told without hesitation. He leaned down on his arms and raised his arse up. Robert give it a slap, making Aaron jump before giggling. Robert got on the bed behind up. His fingers brushed over his cheeks, and along the hairs on the back of Aaron's thighs. He leant forward and kissed the red hand print forming on Aaron's cheek, Aaron moved back wanting more, "don't move." Robert whispered against his skin and Aaron groaned. Aaron placed his cock into hand again, needing to feel more.

"Now who's teasing?" He murmured turning round to face Robert as much as he could.

Robert but and sucked at Aaron's skin to shut him up and it worked. Robert wet a finger and moved it over Aaron's hole. Aaron sighed and dropped his head forward. Robert's finger slid into Aaron's entrance and Aaron rocked back on his finger, "stay still," Robert ordered and he removed his finger from Aaron. Aaron moaned at the loss of his touch, "ok I won't move. Please," Aaron moaned and Robert kissed his back.

He wet two fingers this time and did the same again, Aaron felt amazingly tight around his fingers and Robert couldn't wait to be inside him. His coco twitched against his stomach.

Aaron's moans were getting louder and Robert didn't want to wait much longer, "where's the condoms?" Robert watched as Aaron leaned down into the second draw and pulled out a pack of condoms. Unopened. Robert wasn't sure why, but that made him smile.

Aaron passed him a condom, "get on your back, I want to see you," Robert said with another slap to Aaron's arse. Aaron turned to lay on his back, he was red faced and watched Robert as he opened the condom with his teeth.

"Let me," Aaron sat up and took the condom from Robert. He couldn't help himself, he sucked Robert's length a few times, proud at the moan that got from Robert before pulling off and putting the condom on Robert.

Robert leaned down over Aaron as he lay back down and kisses him slowly, Robert bit Aaron's lip and Aaron placed his hands either side of Robert to deepen the kiss. Aaron spread his legs and Robert slotted in between them, he broke from the kiss the put a finger in Aaron's mouth. Aaron kept his eyes on him as he sicked Robert's finger, Robert took his finger out of his mouth with popping sound and rubbed his finger over Aaron's hole again. Aaron's head tilted back at the sensation and Robert licked at his neck. Robert grabbed the lube that he could see from the left open draw and placed a fair bit over his erect cock.

"Ready?" He asked Aaron, rubbing his thigh.

Aaron just nodded once, not able to speak knowing he was about to be taking to another world.

"Breathe ok? I got you," Robert reassured with another kiss. Robert placed his neck into the crook of Aaron's neck as he pushed gently and slowly into Robert. They both groaned and Aaron pulled Robert to face him, he kissed him messily, Robert's movements becoming more erotically. Robert put Aaron's arms above his head and held his arms there by his wrists.

Robert used his other hand to wrap around Aaron, he ran his thumb over the tip of Aaron's dick causing Aaron to close his eyes and moan. "Hey, open your eyes."

Aaron opened his eyes lazily and he almost screamed as Robert went harder and deeper inside of him, "fuck Robert! I'm gonna-"

And that was enough for the both of them to cum. They both huffed out a small laugh, sweat covering their bodies, Aaron's chest full of his semen.

Robert leaned over, still buried deep in Aaron. "Up for round 2?"

X

They fell asleep soon after, exhaustion taken over. Their bodies tangled together. Aaron woke first with his head on Robert's chest and Robert's arm around his back. He checked the time _7:15am_. He yawned, he didn't want to leave this bed. He didn't want leave Robert. He looked up at him and he looked so young, his freckles more evident now in the sunrise coming through the curtains. He smiled at the thought of last night. He could get used to this.

He reluctantly left the bed, deciding he would make them both breakfast. He stuck sausages in the oven, and got 2 mugs out ready for tea or coffee. He turned to see Robert already dressed. "Oh morning, I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed," Aaron smiled. "Would you like tea or coffee?"

Robert sighed, coming round to Aaron's side, "I can't stay. I've had loads of missed calls from Chrissie, questioning where I've been." Robert came closer to try and pull Aaron to him but Aaron stepped back. "Please Aaron, don't ruin this."

Aaron scoffed. "Me? I told you this is how it would be and you kept saying to just give you a chance, that you would sort it with Chrissie." He just shook his head and turned around, wiping angrily at his eyes as tears formed quickly. "Just forget it. I should have gone with my gut."

"I'm not giving up on you," Robert came to his side. "Last night meant everything, it was amazing. You're amazing, Aaron." Aaron sighed and looked at him, not caring that Robert could see him cry now. He needed to know he couldn't mess with him like this. Robert looked away, "I'm sorry."

Robert leaned forward and paused just before Aaron's lips, didn't want to push if Aaron didn't want him to. But Aaron looked up into his eyes and pulled him forward and kissed him, "that doesn't mean you're forgiven." Robert smiled kissed Aaron's cheek.

"What if I stay for breakfast."

"You just said you had to go? Aaron frowned, he kept hold of Robert's shirt though not wanting him to move.

"I can change my mind, can't I?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we are all in need of some fluff after this week, dont'cha think? (Although I couldn't help myself and there is a teeny tiny bit of angst.) 
> 
> Enjoy you lovely lot x

'Can't stop thinking about you x'

'Soft lad'

'Can I see you later? x'

'I start work at 7 Robert, yes u will see me later lol'

'You know what a mean, I wanna see you before. Can I come over? X'

Aaron grinned at his phone, it had been a week since they had first slept together and Robert had been round every day since. They couldn't get enough of each other.

'Aaron?' His phone beeped and it stopped his thoughts.

'Yeah, come round when u want'

X

Aaron took a quick shower, tidied his flat ready for Robert's arrival. He felt like a school kid, he couldn't stop smiling and the butterflies in stomach were constant whenever he thought of Robert or when he was with.

Aaron was used to his own space, liked to be left alone but he felt different around Robert. He wanted him to stay when he had to leave, he wanted to sleep with Robert up against his back with his arm wrapped around him protectively around him. He hated to admit it, but he missed him when he wasn't around. He hated to think of Robert sharing a bed with Chrissie on the nights he wasn't at his flat. He wouldn't let himself overthink everything though, they had fun together, the sex was amazing and he felt like nothing could break the bond they had formed over the past few weeks.

The knock at the door almost made Aaron jump, like he wasn't expecting anyone. He tried to slow his legs as he practically ran to the door, the need to see Robert almost overwhelming. He knocked at the door again, clearly just as eager to see Aaron and it made Aaron snigger. He opened the door and Robert brushed passed him with a grin, "hi."

"Hi," Aaron grinned back closing the door behind him.

"I brought us food. Chinese ok?"

"I've got work in a bit, how long you planning on actually staying?" Aaron raised his eyebrow and Robert pulled him to him by his hoodie.

"Don't worry about it, I got Connor to cover you."

"Oh," Aaron smiled. "So you did the right thing then?"

Robert rolled eyes. "Don't, I literally had to grovel for him to come back. I don't do that for just anyone, you know."

"I must be special then," Aaron flirted stroking the back of Robert's hair.

"I thought I was the one with the massive ego," Robert laughed.

Aaron nodded in agreement, "you still are, nobody can take that away from you, don't worry."

"Ok, stop talking now," Robert said with pretend annoyance, he leaned forward and Aaron laughed into Robert's kiss.

X

They finished their food and Aaron put a film on of Robert's choice. Aaron sat with his head on Robert's chest and Robert put a arm around him.

"You still awake?" Robert asked, his lips brushing against Aaron's hair.

"Yeah," Aaron hummed, "promised you I would."

"I got better taste in films though, lets be honest."

Aaron rolled his eyes, "whatever you say." He went to sit up bit Robert pulled at his arm and Aaron flopped over Robert's lap facing him.

"Don't you have a home to go to?" Aaron teased, not wanting Robert to ever leave.

"You make me feel so wanted sometimes, keep it up." Robert laughed, and Aaron hid his face in Robert's neck.

"You know I never want you to leave," Aaron breathed in the scent of Robert and sighed happily into his skin.

Robert's hands rubbed the length of Aaron's thighs and he sighed, "you know if I could stay here I would."

Just then Aaron's phone vibrated in his pocket and he huffed, pulling away from the safety of Robert's warm body. He looked at the caller I.d, 'Mum'.

"I gotta take this," Aaron got up off Robert's lap and answered the phone. "Hey mum."

"Hello son, everything ok?"

"Yeah fine, sorry I haven't really been in touch. Work has been pretty full on," he lied. He felt awful, he knew the more he lied the more it would be worse for him when his mother found out the truth. That's if she did, obviously he wasn't planning on telling her and it's not as if Robert would blab to anyone about what he was getting up to.

"It's ok babe. You stayed away from that married man? I've been worried about you, I don't want anyone messing with your head."

Aaron turned round to see Robert watching him, his legs spread wide like an invitation. Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose and looked away, "yeah I've stayed away and he's got it in his head now that nothing can happen."

He could hear the sound of relief in her voice and the guilt he felt bubbled up inside of him, "I'm so relieved, you know you deserve so much better."

"Yeah mam, look, I gotta get ready for work. I'll speak to you tomorrow, ok?

"Promise?" She asked hopeful.

"Yeah, I promise."

"Ok I love you, bye son."

"Love you too, bye."

"Your mum thinks I'm the big, bad wolf does she?" Robert asked walking over to Aaron.

"No," Aaron huffed. "I may have just mentioned their was someone who liked me and I liked them, but they were married. She told me stay away cause I'd end up hurting people, but it's nothing I didn't know already." Aaron shrugged looking down in shame, remembering how he tried not to let this happen but not being able to stay away.

He felt Robert pull him to him by his waist and he looked up at him. "We good?" Robert asked suddenly doubting them, worried Aaron's mum had made him think twice.

Aaron nodded with a small smile, "yeah, of course."

"I know it's not ideal, but I'm serious about us and I wish things could be different but we can still make this work, ok?" Robert was almost clinging onto Aaron, even though Aaron said they were fine he could feel a shift in the atmosphere between them.

"Things could be different, though." Aaron whispered. "If you told Chrissie-"

"Not happening." Robert cut him off and let go of him.

"Why? You say you love her, yet you're doing this to her? You say you love her yet you spend every minute you can with me! Now you want things to be different but you won't do the one thing that could change this."

"I thought you didn't want to hurt Chrissie? If I told her this, it would break her." Robert paced the back and forth with his hands on hips, jaw tensed.

"She's gonna find out sooner or later, Robert."

"Not if we are careful," Robert was deluding himself into thinking this could carry on forever.

Aaron just scoffed, "there's only so many times you can say you're at business meetings, or you've gone to see Andy. She's not stupid, Robert. And neither are you, ya know this will end badly."

"You were fine with the way things were! Now you speak to your mum and you're spouting all this shit about people getting hurt again, you were fine with fucking in your bed last night. Tell me, were you thinking about hurting Chrissie then? Or do you just act like a saint when it suits you?"

Aaron swallowed, his mouth dry. Robert's words stinging, "you know it's not like that." Knowing he didn't have a leg to stand on, Robert was right.

Robert sighed, "come here," he lifted his arm out, Aaron took his hand and Robert pulled him to him. "This is stupid, all I'm trying to say is don't let your mum try and tell you this is wrong. We've been good, I don't want anything to ruin that. When the time comes to tell Chrissie we deal with it then, yeah? Can we just focus on the now?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Agreeing they had been having a great time together, they had their own bubble and everything in it was going well. He didn't want to be the reason that bubble burst.

"I don't want your sorry," Robert smiled, he placed a kiss on Aaron's forehead and it was so intimate, Aaron's heart beat that little bit quicker. He reached up and pulled Robert into a hug closing his eyes.

This moment here was the reason it couldn't end. His mum wanted him to be happy.

He had never been happier.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so... this chapter is lousy. I've ended it awkwardly because I'm not feeling as if I should carry on with this anymore really, but anyway here it is. 
> 
> Enjoy x

Robert had Aaron up against the office door, he kissed Aaron's neck making him moan with desire.

"Robert," Aaron whispered. "I've got to go."

"Mm, you taste so good." Robert's lips brushed against his neck and Aaron let his head go back against the door. "And you're rock hard," Robert licked his lips, his thigh brushed against Aaron's legs.

"Robert, seriously-"

"Shh, let me," Robert unzipped Aaron's trousers and got to his knees.

X

Aaron had to work with the discomfort of having a semi. He still felt Robert's mouth around him and his mind was a blur. He couldn't help smiling randomly and trying to hide it when he saw Vic or Bernice looking at him. He was trying so hard to act normal, but the more time he spent with Robert the more he couldn't stop thinking about him.

At the end of his shift Vic nudged him with her arm, "you seem happy? Man in your life?"

Aaron looked awkward and just scrunched his face up as if the question was ridiculous, "I need a man to be happy, do I?"

"Oh no Aaron, I didn't mean it like that." She looked apologetic, "just you've got a stupid grin on your face when you think nobody is watching. A bit like you've got someone on your mind." She raised an eyebrow with a smile, hoping Aaron would give her something.

"No, nothing like that. Just happy for no reason," he lied. Again. It was becoming a regular thing and it didn't set well with him.

She just smiled, like she had given up trying to dish the dirt. "Ok, well you make sure you tell me if you do meet someone!"

"I will," was all he could say, he would love to offload to her, to anyone about what was going on in his so called 'love life.'

Just then, Robert walked out around the back with Chrissie by his side. "Hey guys," Chrissie spoke with a large smile. "I thought we could all go for a meal again, what do you say? I haven't seen you all, in what feels like years, and I want to make sure everything is ok and you're all still happy."

"It's Adam's birthday Saturday, you should all come round to ours. I'll cook us something," Vic offered.

"Aw, that would be great. Robert, you up for that?" Chrissie spoke with a tone to her voice Aaron hadn't registered before. She sounded like her patience with him was wearing thin. Like their close knit relationship shown to the outside world wasn't actually what was happening behind closed doors.

"Mm, yeah whatever," Robert spoke, too busy on his phone. He was even pissing Aaron off.

Vic rolled her eyes at her brother and sighed, "try not to sound so enthusiastic, Robert."

"I'm up for it," a voice spoke beside Aaron, making them all look in that direction.

Shit.

"Of course!" Vic grinned, "more the merrier."

Aaron tried to close his half opened mouth, trying not to notice the look of anger on Robert's face. Aaron knew Connor was back but this was the first time he had actually seen him since their drink.

"Great, thank you. Hey," Connor smiled shyly at Aaron, running his fingers through his floppy fringe.

"Hi," Aaron smiled tightly. "Good to see you back."

"Thanks," Connor licked his lips. "I think you owe me a drink anyway, seen as we didn't go to that Indian."

"You were the one who suggested the restaurant, so I don't owe you anything actually." Aaron smiled friendly at him and Connor spoke softly.

"Ok, so I owe you. Still up for it then?"

He looked awkwardly at the faces around him. Vic and Chrissie looked like they would if their child had learnt to ride a bike, their broad smiles almost blinding.

Aaron tried not to linger to long on Robert. His face was like thunder, and Aaron wished he wouldn't make things so obvious sometimes. He wanted discrete, wanted to keep them a secret so Chrissie couldn't find out. Aaron felt like clicking his fingers in his face as if to bring him out of his trance, his fiery eyes boring into Connor's skin.

Aaron sighed and looked away. He wasn't sure why he was going to say what he was going to. Was it because he didn't want to embarrass Connor in front of everyone? Was it because Robert hadn't even acknowledged him until he had heard Connor's voice? Was it because he hated the way Chrissie's arm wrapped itself around Robert's? Was it because he wanted to make Robert jealous?

"Yeah, why not." Aaron smiled falsely. Knowing then he had said it because of all those reasons.

X

Aaron and Connor decided to meet the next day. Vic and Chrissie had been over the moon for them, excited for the new gossip they were expecting when they got back to work.

Robert had tried phoning him all night, but Aaron ignored him. He wasn't sure why he felt so annoyed with him. Robert had given him the best blow job earlier that night, and then the minute he was with Chrissie it was like his existence didn't matter. Aaron wasn't expecting much, but he had felt used. He had been so happy with Robert, and Robert knew it. How could he act so cold around him after all they had done and said together?

Aaron phoned his mother as promised. The delight on her voice at the sound of Aaron made him loosen up a little and forget about Robert.

"I'm going for an Indian with a guy from work," Aaron told her after general chit chat. He told her mostly so she would ask any more questions about Robert. He was tired of overthinking everything.

"Oh my god love, that's great! What's he like? Is this one actually single then?" He knew she was joking, but it felt like another dig at how pathetic he had been.

"Yes he is," Aaron rolled his eyes. "He's nice enough, just gonna see how it goes."

"I hope it works out for you. Have a great time and I'll be thinking of you son. I love you."

X

Aaron left his flat, just chucked on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, he didn't want Connor to think he was out to impress.

He reached his car, he opened the drivers side and got in. Before he could start it up the passengers side door opened and Robert jumped in.

"Robert! What are you doing? Get out."

"No. What do you think you're playing at? I've been phoning you all night, I've been worried sick about you. I've been trying to work out what the hell I've done wrong? But there's nothing, so you're going to have to enlighten me."

Aaron laughed bitterly. "Where to start?"

"What? We've been fine! We've been happy, and now what? You're going on a date with that desperate weirdo."

"It's not a date," Aaron corrected him looking out of the window. "And it's none of your business."

"Come on Aaron. Talk to me."

"You. Last night. The way you didn't even look at me once, acted like I wasn't there" He placed his head on the back of his seat. "You suck my cock one minute, saying all the right things and then the next minute Chrissie is around I'm none existent. It made me feel like shit, Robert. I wanted to hurt you cause you hurt me."

Robert tutted, "what that's it? What did you want me to do? It's not as if I could jump on you and then and there is it?"

"You know that's not what I meant," Aaron snapped. "You didn't even look at me, you can't act like I'm nothing Robert, it's not fair."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I was in the wrong but I was actually planning you a surprise. Thought it would be nice for us to spend the weekend away together."

Aaron looked at him with regret, "what kind of surprise?"

"Clearly doesn't matter now, does it? I'll just cancel it."

"Don't be daft," Aaron huffed. "Tell me."

"Booked us in at hotel and spa. I know it's probably not your thing, but thought we could make the most of having some quality time together. Not have to spend the night together and then me have to leave the next day." Robert smiled sadly, "but I've messed it up now so-"

"I'm so sorry," Aaron groaned. He placed his hand on Robert's lap, fearing rejection but Robert placed his hand over his and Aaron smiled. "I just panicked, I don't want this to end. I don't want you to end up regretting this."

"Hey," Robert gripped Aaron's hand tighter. "Don't ever think like that, ok? I'm sorry for making you feel invisible. I like ya Aaron, a lot. And I'm serious about you."

"I'm pathetic," Aaron pinched his nose and shook his head. "I get so jealous seeing you with her Robert, the way she gets to be with you in public. I'm turning into a bitter person and I hate it."

"You aren't pathetic, please don't say that. I know it must be hard... I try not to shove it down your throat, but Chrissie can be pretty full on sometimes and what am I meant to do? I can't keep rejecting her touch when you are around, it'll look odd."

"I know," Aaron sighed. "Don't cancel the hotel please, its such a nice idea. Old romantic down at heart, aren't you?" Aaron smiled, with a lick to his lips.

"Only for you," Robert said and leaned over to give Aaron a kiss that left both their heads spinning.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! I know not many people are reading this and I know I'm not the best of writers, but I'm enjoying writing this for the few of you who have left me comments and kudos :) I appreciate it. Go say hi to me on tumblr @ gemmalou-x-
> 
> Enjoy...

"Lets carry this on upstairs," Robert said with Aaron's lips between his teeth. Robert's hand gripped at Aaron's hard crotch and breathed him in. "God, what are you doing to me?" He said and latched his lips onto Aaron's neck.

"I need to speak to Connor." Aaron said with a struggle, his heart beating quickly at the feeling of Robert's touch.

Robert pulled back with the look of a spoilt child, "seriously? What a way to ruin the mood." He laughed a little and pulled back.

"Well I can't stand the lad up, I've got to work with him and he'll be at Vic's tomorrow. I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"Fine, you do whatever you need to. I'll wait for you upstairs?"

Aaron took the key to his flat out of his pocket and gave it to Robert, "I'll be quick."

"You better, you know how I get if you leave me too long."

"Shut up ya idiot," Aaron grinned at him and Robert left the car and headed to his flat.

Aaron watched Robert leave through his wing mirror and he couldn't help but smile at himself. He felt stupid for assuming the worst, he never thought Robert would want to go and spend time together with him like that. He obviously knew Robert probably only had one thing on his mind, and he was more than happy with spending the weekend away in a hotel bed with Robert. The niggling feeling in his gut made him rub his hand over his face though, he wished he'd just communicated with Robert instead of letting his jealousy take over.

He had to let Connor down now and he knew this was his mess, but he didn't want to have to be the one to break it to him. He couldn't hold it off though, like he said to Robert he had to work with the lad and he didn't want there to be any hard feelings. They could still be friends, that wasn't lost.

He looked through his contacts before clicking on Connor's name. He took a deep breath and put his phone to his ear. It only rung a few times before there was answer, "hey," Connor said cheerfully and that just made Aaron want to hang up and never face him again.

"Alright?" Aaron said and cleared his throat "Look, I can't make tonight."

"Aw," Aaron closed his eyes at the sound of disappointment coming from Connor. "Any reason or?"

Aaron decided to just be honest. Well, partially honest at least. "Look, I think you're a great lad I just don't think we've got anything more than a friendship. I don't want to string you along or anything."

"That old chestnut," Connor laughed, but Aaron could sense the bitterness hid behind it. "Fine, at least you've been honest with me. Even if it is after I've already kind of fallen for you."

Aaron rolled his eyes. He wanted the world to swallow him up. "You haven't fallen for me, you've just got a crush that'll go in no time."

Connor sighed, "I'm not some little school girl with a crush, Aaron. I know my feelings and I know that I like you."

"But you hardly know me, we've spoke twice before, had a drink together and that's it. You'll get over me." Aaron was getting impatient now, he had Robert waiting and he wanted to get back to him.

"I don't think it's like that for me, Aaron. Time doesn't count for nothing if your heart feels something." There was a pause, Aaron not knowing what to say and Connor wanting a response, but he didn't get one so he spoke again with a sigh. "I even told Robert how I felt, confided in him about you."

"What? When?" Aaron asked, pulling himself up straight. A flare of anger burning up inside him.

"After we went for a drink. He wanted to know how it had gone, seemed really interested so I told him we planned on going for another drink and for a meal. I told him that I thought you were great, that you made me smile none stop. That I thought we could have had something," he took breath. Aaron thought he was starting to cry, his voice breaking slightly, but he cleared his throat and he spoke again, "but then after my shift he told me I wasn't required to work there anymore, that there was proof I'd taken from the till. I told him I'd never do that, that I loved my job but he was so angry, he wasn't listening to a word I was saying-"

"What a prick," Aaron groaned under his breath.

"No, he apologised to me after. He even paid me extra money for my last shift, told me I was part of the team and I was needed. He seemed really desperate to have me come back and work for him and Chrissie."

"I bet he did," Aaron couldn't hide his sarcastic response. Knowing the only reason Connor had his job back was because he told Robert to give him it back. "Connor I've got to go, I'm sorry about tonight. I want us to be friends though. I'll see you at Vic's tomorrow, yeah?"

"Mm, yeah ok," Connor replied with uncertainty. Feeling rejection stung and Aaron could tell that's how Connor felt right now. He would fix it. But right now he had to speak to Robert.

X

He tried to remain calm, but he was struggling to understand Robert's actions. He understood the jealousy, god he felt it himself so he wasn't going to be hypocritical over that, but everything else? He didn't like any of it, he felt a betrayal.

Robert was sat on the sofa when Aaron got back, his head turned away from the tv and smiled when he saw Aaron, "finally." He walked over to him and took Aaron by his waist but Aaron batted his hands away. "Hey, what's wrong?" Robert looked hurt and that made Aaron'a blood boil.

"You tell me, Robert?"

"Not this again," Robert stood with his hands on his hips. "So much for not liking games Aaron, cause you seem to enjoy thinking I'm a mind reader."

Aaron's hands balled into fists by his side and he had to try so hard not to punch his stupid face right there and then. "Yes, this again Robert. Because you're the gift that just keeps on giving aren't you? There's always something with you and I'm sick of it."

Robert dropped his hands from his waist and took a step closer to Aaron. "Ok, so what have I done this time, just tell me so I can sort it."

Aaron sniggered, "that's always the answer with you, isn't it? You fuck up and you think you can just sort it with a click of your fingers. I'm sorry to break it you, but it doesn't work like that."

Aaron could see Robert was getting annoyed now. Good, he thought. "Just talk to me!"

"Why not tell me you asked Connor how our drink went? And how the poor guy said he was falling for me!"

"I didn't think it would matter," Robert huffed out, clearly worried. "You don't even like him and he barely knows you, it's quite sad really."

Aaron's mouth opened in shock, it would be laughable if it wasn't so hypocritical. "You've known me just as long as he is and look how you've been with me? We are shagging each other for god sake!"

"Yeah, but we are different." Robert argues, although weakly and the panic in his eyes makes Aaron look away. When it comes to Aaron he wears his heart on his sleeve.

"How are we any different? If anything this is sad Robert, not a single lad wanting to get to know someone and possibly form a relationship."

"We actually fucking like each other for a start! You were gonna use him just to make me jealous. That's how we are different, Aaron. We aren't faking this, this is real and when we are good we are great and you know it."

Aaron didn't know what to say back, it was true. He had been so happy, it wasn't perfect but when it was just the two of them not worrying about anything else he didn't care.

"It still doesn't excuse what you did to him. And you should have told me what he said to you." Aaron walked into the kitchen and got two beers from the fridge, he needed a drink.

He took a swig of his drink and handed Robert his, "I'm sick of being happy one minute and then pissed off at you the next. I don't want the hassle of worrying that I can't trust you."

"You can trust me," Robert reassured. "I messed up, alright? I just didn't want him to have you, ok? I was selfish, just thinking about my own feelings but is that really so wrong? We like each other, I care about you." Robert placed his beer down and stood in front of Aaron, both arms either side of Aaron resting against the kitchen worktop, as if to trap Aaron. "I am sorry."

Aaron sighed, "I'm sorry, too. I just feel sorry for him."

"He'll get over it," Robert said, as if he didn't care less as long as he hadn't lost Aaron to him.

"You're so sympathetic," Aaron laughed, his anger disappearing just as quickly as it washed over Aaron minutes ago.

Robert leaned forward and kissed Aaron, bored of talking now. Aaron grabbed at Robert's leather jacket and Robert's hand found itself around Aaron's neck, becoming a familiar spot he couldn't get enough of.

Aaron moaned as Robert's tongue found his own, a dominate fight for possession as Aaron dragged Robert's jacket off from his shoulders.

Robert's body was pulled into Aaron and he wrapped his arms under Aaron's thighs to lift him up to sit him on the counter. Aaron held Robert tight with his legs wrapped around his waist. Robert pulled Aaron's t-shirt off over his head and lowered himself so he could kiss along Aaron's jaw and neck. Aaron's fingers pulled at Robert's blonde locks as his tongue glided along Aaron's neck, he moaned as Robert nipped at his skin with his teeth.

"Take me to bed. Please," Aaron breathed into his ear.

Robert didn't need telling twice, he lifted Aaron off the counter and carried Aaron to the bedroom, sloppy but firm kisses all the way.

X

Aaron arrived at Victoria's house, a pretty little thing, it was cosy and pretty much how he expected. Vic hugged him and he passed her the wine he bought, plus the aftershave he picked up quickly for Adam, not knowing what he would like so he just went for the safe option.

"Aw, you didn't have to Aaron," she said with a warm smile. "Come on in, everyone's already here."

He walked into the living room, everyone turning to welcome Aaron. Bernice and Chrissie giving him a hug and Robert smirking up at him eyeing him up and down, Aaron felt his face and neck burn up and he looked away feeling shy under his intense gaze, so he just settled on giving him a quick smile not to look rude. He didn't see Connor there though and he felt awful, he didn't want to be the reason he wasn't here. "Connor said he wasn't feeling well," Vic said, "he seemed really out of it bless him." Aaron just nodded, he felt bad. He didn't want him to feel they couldn't be friends. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sight of the guy he assumed to be Adam come down the stairs.

"Alright mate, you must be Aaron." Adam welcomed him with a hand shake. "Vic's mentioned you quite a lot, good job you're gay or I'd start to worry." He laughed loudly and it made Aaron laugh back.

"Nah you're safe," Aaron said still feeling flushed from Robert's gaze and the worry of Connor not being there, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks lad, he took the gift that Vic gave to him from Aaron and smiled at the aftershave in the bag. "Ah, good choice. My favourite." Adam said, patting Aaron on the back, "thank you."

"No problem, it's mine too actually. We've clearly got good taste," Aaron smiled.

"Come into the kitchen, let me grab you a beer or something."

Aaron had a few to drink, the food was amazing and they'd all had a laugh. Bernice was crying into her wine by the end of the night something about her daughter, Gabby, skipping school and Robert had the unfortunate role of having to listen to her. But as Aaron watched them he could see that they actually had a good friendship, Robert just let her speak and get it all out. He spoke softly to her, gave her encouraging smiles and hugged her until she believed that she wasn't a terrible mother and this was just the regular teenage thing.

He couldn't help but smile at them. Seeing this side to Robert always made his heart flutter, he put on this arrogant front but Aaron knew he would do anything for those he cared about. Whilst he was alone he grabbed his phone out and texted Connor,

'Hope ur ok, shame you couldn't make it. Hope it's not cos of me?'

The reply came quickly.

'Don't worry about me. Nothing you've done Aaron, no. hope you're all having a nice time x'

Aaron wasn't convinced but he left it at that.

Once Bernice was ok and joined them back into the kitchen Robert walked over to him, "come outside." He walked out the front door and towards a small alley at the side of the house, Aaron was on his heel and felt a buzz as Robert span him up against the wall. "I've wanted you to yourself all night," Robert confessed.

"I did notice," Aaron grinned up at him in the darkening sky. "You've not kept your eyes off me all night."

"Yeah? And you've loved it," Robert placed his hand over Aaron's crotch, rubbing at the fabric making Aaron hard quickly. Robert smirked as Aaron's head fell into the crook of Robert's neck.

"Don't you dare start something we can't finish," Aaron moaned into his neck.

"Who said we can't finish?" Robert stepped back, undoing Aaron's belt.

"Robert, someone might see."

"Shh, I'll be quick." Robert wrapped his hand around Aaron, making him jump slightly from the coldness of Robert's hand.

Robert kissed Aaron to stop his loud moans being heard. Robert's hand moved quicker with every moan, Aaron's hand gripping onto Robert's arm. His vision blurred when Robert removed his hand to lick his thumb and ran it over his tip.

"Fuck," Aaron moaned against Robert's lips as he came over Robert's hand. Robert locked eyes with Aaron as he lifted his hand to lick it, Aaron mesmerised.

Robert kissed Aaron and Aaron licked at his tongue, tasting himself. Robert pulled his boxers back up and fastened his zip and belt.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 9am, alright?" Robert brushed his thumb over Aaron's stubbled cheek, "I've told Chrissie I've got business and I've made sure you're not on the rota for this weekend, so don't worry about anything."

"Ok," Aaron whispered, struggling to find any words.

"I can't wait," Robert nudged his nose with Aaron's, his eyes closing when Aaron pulled him into a hug. He didn't know why, but he wanted to feel Robert hold him. They swayed quietly, and Aaron sighed into his neck not wanting to let go.

Aaron clung onto the back of Robert's shirt, as Robert pulled back to smile down at him, "you ok?"

Aaron nodded, "just wish we could go now."

"Can't get enough of me, can you?" Robert asked playfully.

"No," Aaron said seriously with a shrug.

"Now you know how I feel," Robert replied, just as serious.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, tiny fluff and tiny angst. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you're all bored of me thanking you, but thanks again. You're all so encouraging and it means a lot :) 
> 
> Enjoy lovelies x

Robert was there for Aaron bang on half 9. He texted Aaron to let him know he was there, Aaron smiled and grabbed his things ready to leave.

He was excited, he had never had someone treat him like this. Actually spend time on him, think about him when he wasn't even around, think about what he would like and not like.

His smile grew larger as he saw Robert waiting for him. Robert's eyes watching Aaron all the way, the smile on his face looked like filth. The kind of smile that said 'I'm gonna do so many bad things to you, you won't know what's hit you.' It made Aaron's skin warm up, he put his bag into the back seat and jumped into the passengers side.

Without a word, Robert leaned over and pulled Aaron in for a kiss. Robert's fingers combing through Aaron's hair. It took Aaron a second to respond, but his lips slotted between Robert's and he kissed him back with a lick to his tongue.

"Hello to you too," Aaron laughed, his heart beating fast and his head spinning.

Robert ran a thumb across Aaron's bottom lip and he bit his own lip as he looked at Aaron, "you've got to stop making me behave like that."

Aaron laughed, "I didn't even do anything!"

"You're near me, that's enough." Aaron blushed and Robert huffed a breath over his lips. "You're beautiful."

Aaron looked away, his mouth dry and the heat on his body making it hard for him to breathe. Robert's eyes were soft, yet full of lust and want. "Fuck off," Aaron finally spoke when it became too much.

"Just sayin'" Robert smirked, kissing the corner of Aaron's lips before moving away and starting the engine.

X

Robert took Aaron go karting. Aaron looked at Robert stupidly, did he think he was a kid?

"I thought we could have a laugh. You like cars, I like cars." Robert shrugged, "plus I'll get to beat your arse."

"What? You think you can beat me?" Aaron said with a shake of his head.

"I don't think. I know," Robert said confidentially . Putting on his race wear.

This was war now. Robert was clearly a competitive person, but so was Aaron so he wouldn't let him win without a fight.

They got into their karts, and waited for the lights to change to green. They were pretty much equal most of the way until there was a hard turn in the circuit, Aaron bumped into Robert's kart accidentally on purpose, making Robert lose control. Aaron laughed to himself as he gained the lead. Robert gained control again and was soon behind him, but it was too late and Aaron won.

Aaron won a little medal for coming first and Robert didn't speak to him as they changed in the changing room. "Don't be a sore loser," Aaron said playfully.

"You cheated!" Robert tutted, "that was mine for the win. What bad sportsmanship that was, Aaron."

Aaron laughed," it was only an accident." He lied and Robert looked at him, knowing it was no accident. Aaron walked up to him and placed his hands on Robert's chest. "I'll make it up to you tonight." Aaron promised, a glint in his eye that made Robert lick his lips.

"Deal."

X

They went for a bite to eat before heading straight for the hotel. Aaron felt his insides bubble with uncertainty all of a sudden. They were going to spend 24/7 together, be with each other every second. What if Robert grew bored of him? What if he annoyed him? Aaron pulled his jumper down over his knuckles and messed with the fabric.

"You alright?" Robert looked at him from the corner of his eye, trying not to take his eyes off the road but sensing the shift in Aaron's body language.

"Yeah," Aaron mumbled. "Yeah fine," Aaron spoke again, more clearly and cleared his throat.

Robert let a hand rub along Aaron's thigh, "you can talk to me, you know."

Aaron sighed, feeling stupid. "I'm just thinking."

"Oh god, that's never a good sign," he tried to smile through the worry. "Not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No! Course not," Aaron reassured quickly. "Just what if you get bored of me? I know it's only for two days but we are gonna be together all that time, what if you realise I'm not all that."

Robert lifted his hand that was on Aaron's thigh to grab one of his hands. "What if none of that actually happens and we have an amazing time together?" Robert glanced quickly at Aaron, "and you know what? I already know I'd never feel like that about you. You already snore like a pig and that hasn't put me off you, so I think anything else I discover this weekend about you will just be a bonus."

Aaron looked down at his fingers entwined with Robert's and held it a little tighter. "I don't snore," he spoke with little argument, not looking at anything but his hand in Robert's and he let himself relax.

X

The hotel was massive, smart and posh. Everything Aaron wasn't. He tried to push passed all that and concentrate on the beauty of the place. Robert checked them in and they headed to their room.

Aaron was speechless, the room was huge. They even had their own mini bar. The four poster bed looked like the comfiest thing he had seen. He dropped his bag by the floor and ran his fingers over the silk bedding. The room had a oak headboard, with pictures on the walls that made it feel more homely. He walked into the ensuite, the walls a silver colour and the shower looked powerful. He couldn't wait to use it later.

"You like it?" Robert asked, taking off his shoes.

Aaron just nodded, still looking around and letting his fingers run across different objects. "It's amazing, must have cost you a fortune."

"Nah it was nothing, and even if was you'd be worth it."

Aaron stopped to look at him and smiled. "Robert, I hope you know I don't care about money?" He suddenly panicked, "I don't like you just cause you've got a few quid in your back pocket. I've got my own money and I won't have you buying me everything all the time."

"I know that, I would never try and buy you." Robert sat on the edge of the bed. "Come here." Aaron walked over to him and Robert's hands fell to Aaron's waist. "Stop worrying about things."

Aaron looked down at him, "sorry. I just wanted that settled."

Robert leaned back on his hands, Aaron still stood between his legs. "What now?" Robert looked at him with that regular lustful look that had Aaron's knees going weak.

"You tell me?" Aaron said, not giving in.

"Take off your clothes," Robert spoke sitting up now so he could watch Aaron properly.

It's not as if Aaron hadn't been naked in front of Robert before, but Robert would normally take his clothes off him, in a passion fuelled moment. This was different, the mood was different, the setting was different and Aaron bit his bottom lip slowly, dragging it in with his teeth.

He didn't mean to do it sexually, but the look in Robert's eyes told him he was hotting up and Aaron loved how much he was always wanted by Robert. He lifted his jumper off over his head and let it drop to the floor. His hand cautiously ran over his belly.

"Move your hands," Robert looked along his naked chest. "I want to see all of you," he breathed out, letting his eyes travel down Aaron's arms.

Aaron moved his hands to unfasten his belt, he unzipped his jeans and took them off, he placed a hand on Robert's leg for support as he took his shoes and socks off too.

Robert made a 'mm' sound in the back of his throat. "Turn around," he demanded. Aaron did as he was told. He placed his fingers in the band of his boxers ready to take them off. "Take them off. Slowly."

Aaron did as he was told, he pulled them down his thighs and bent over to pull them from under his feet. He could hear Robert's breathing getting louder behind him and he turned his head back to look at him.

"What a pretty sight," Robert tried to sound anything but affected by the sight before him but the crack in his voice deceived him. He leaned forward and pulled Aaron back to him a little, his firm behind in his face. He sunk his teeth into one of his cheeks and Aaron let out a 'ouch.' Robert sucked on the fleshy skin there before letting it go with a pop. He kissed and licked the red mark he left there before twirling Aaron around by his waist.

He moved off the bed. "Lay down," he watched Aaron as he lifted himself onto the silk sheets, his head resting against the pillows. His cock rested against his belly and Robert couldn't help but growl.

He removed his own clothes quickly. His cock throbbing to be released. He threw his clothes to the side with Aaron's and he got onto the bed on his hands and knees. He kissed up the length of Aaron's inner thigh and Robert grinned against the blacks hairs on his skin as Aaron withered under his touch. Robert carried on, his face against Aaron's balls.

"Tell me what you want," Robert whispered. His lips inches away from Aaron's erection.

"Fuck me with your mouth," Aaron said watching Robert look up at him with a lazy grin.

"What's the special word," Robert said, his tongue wetting the side of his belly.

"Don't make me beg, Robert." Aaron said with a sigh, he lifted his hips slightly so Robert's lips touched Aaron where he wanted.

Robert raised his eyebrow and moved away slightly from Aaron. Aaron tutted,"ok!" He opened his legs wider and rubbed at his balls. "Please Robert."

Robert kept eye contact with him as he sucked and liked at his balls. He moved up slightly to run his tongue along Aaron and Aaron closed his eyes for a second. He placed his hand into Robert's hair and pulled at it when Robert opened up around him.

They were both rock hard, Robert played with himself before spitting on two of his fingers. "Open up," Robert breathed, his fingers brushing gently over Aaron's hole. He leaned over and kissed at Aaron's jaw. The moans coming from Aaron made Robert's cock throb even more. He slid two fingers into Aaron, going in and out of him slowly.

"Bite me," Aaron said shamelessly and Robert laughed a little.

"Where?" Robert asked. Still brushing his lips along his jaw.

Aaron pushed Robert's head down, until his mouth met with his sensitive nipple and he bit and sucked at it. He removed his fingers from Aaron and spat on his hand to lube himself. He quickly retrieved the condoms from his bag and returned to Aaron.

He placed the condom onto himself, Aaron watching his every movement. He positioned himself back into between Aaron's opened legs and leaned over Aaron to place kisses over his neck as he entered Aaron slowly.

Aaron's fingernails dragged down Robert's back on a long moan. Robert turned his face so he could kiss Aaron, every thrust getting deeper and harder and the room began to spin. Aaron couldn't focus on Robert's intense gaze, his head was filling with too many feelings as Robert took his cock into his hand. His eyes rolled back and he placed a hand on Robert's arse, pushing him in deeper.

Robert came on a strangled moan and Aaron followed seconds after.

X

They laid on top of the crumpled sheets, the sweat cooling on their bodies and Aaron's head resting on Robert's chest. Their heartbeats slowed and the room was quiet. Robert tickled along Aaron's back and Aaron closed his eyes, feeling sleepy.

"Imagine if it could stay like this forever," Aaron whispered.

"We are in no rush to go anywhere," Robert kissed the top of his head.

Aaron smiled and snuggled closer into Robert. They soon fell asleep, both smiling into each other.

X

Aaron woke without Robert beside him and he rubbed at his eyes groggily. The morning sun shining through the curtains.

He got up and stretched his arms above his head.

He heard the shower running, he put his hand on the handle before he heard Robert speaking to someone.

"It's only been a night- yeah, I miss you too. You know I'd rather be with you than here- ok speak soon. Yeah I love you too."

Chrissie.

He tried not to let it bother him as he opened the door.

"Hey," Robert turned to face him, knowing Aaron probably heard him on the phone to Chrissie. "You ok?"

Aaron just nodded. "Do you need to go back home?"

Robert dropped his phone and towel by the sink and made Aaron look at him as he stood in front of him, Aaron feeling vulnerable stood there naked and needy.

"Of course not, we've still got today together."

"Heard you say you missed her so I just thought maybe-"

"Stop Aaron. You've got nothing to worry about. I'm here with you. I want nothing more than to be here with you." Robert smiled, lowering his face to connect with Aaron's eyes. "Would I plan all this if I didn't want to be here with you?"

Aaron sighed and shook his head, "no."

"It's just you and me," Robert kissed Aaron's forehead and Aaron clung onto his arm.

"I'm sorry." Aaron looked apologetically up at him.

"It's fine," Robert kissed his lips. "But what's not fine is that we are both stark naked and we aren't fucking in that shower."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I just can't help writing angst... here's your next lot! x

Robert had Aaron up against the shower wall, the jet on low so the water wasn't over powering.

"I think I'm in trouble," Robert spoke against Aaron's wet ear. His lips kissing at the smell of coconut shower gel beneath his ear.

"What d'ya mean?" Aaron asked, washing away the soap from Robert's chest.

"You," Robert said with closed eyes.

"Don't," Aaron sighed. "Don't say anything else."

"Are you even listening to me? I think I-"

"I just said don't." Aaron moved away from Robert and left the shower and Robert behind. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

Robert turned the shower off and followed Aaron. "What have I done now?"

"Don't say it if you don't mean it," Aaron pleaded. He felt the tears begin to prick in his eyes and he grabbed himself a beer from the small fridge located behind the mini bar.

"I do mean it! Trust me, I wish I wasn't feeling it but I am." Robert had his arms out in front of him. "Don't cry," he walked up to Aaron wanting to hold him until his tears faded. "You're meant to be happy," Robert tried to smile but the thought of Aaron being upset because he loved him hurt deep inside.

"I am happy," Aaron said, wiping away the tears angrily. "I feel the same," he admitted and that made Robert smile, Aaron noticed the breath he was holding escaped him after he'd said it. "But it just makes things so much harder now."

Robert understood what he meant. "Ok, I won't say it then. But you know," Robert handed out his hand for Aaron to take.

"I know," Aaron took Robert's hand and smiled into Robert's soft kiss.

X

It was after midnight and Robert had gone to speak to the staff, made a lie about it being a friends birthday and he had a surprise for them but they needed the spa to themselves. Amazingly the staff allowed it, Aaron was sure there must of been more to the story than that but he didn't pry, he was just happy Robert got them the place to themselves.

They sat in the jacuzzi, a glass of beer in hand and Aaron could help but laugh at the Robert's smugness.

"You're unbelievable sometimes," Aaron grinned, staring at Robert's wet body.

"What? Only sometimes?" Robert joked, kicking Aaron's leg with his foot. "I'd do anything to see you smile."

Aaron pretended to cringe but he couldn't help his smile growing fondly, "you've got some good lines, I'll give you that."

Robert put his bottle down on the side, "it's not the only thing I'm good at."

"No?" Aaron asked, intrigued. Giggling childishly as Robert moved into the middle of his legs, tickling his feet out of the water.

"Robert!" Aaron whacked Robert away, dropping his legs back into the water and wrapping them around Robert. "You're such an idiot sometimes."

Robert just placed kisses along Aaron's stomach, lowering his lips gradually until they reached above his belly button, "just let me show you what else I'm good at."

Robert released Aaron from his trunks, his hand firm around him and making Aaron lick his lips in anticipation. Robert took the tip of him in his mouth and sucked it strongly,his hand gliding up and down beneath him making Aaron grip onto Robert's damp hair for support. Robert removed his hand and Robert took all of him in his mouth, his nose brushing against Aaron's pubic hair.

Robert sucked harder and took Aaron's balls into his hands, teasing. Aaron groaned loudly as he came into Robert's mouth, swearing into his fist as the pool area echoed around them. Robert swallowed him whole, he licked his lips wanting to taste every inch of Aaron.

Aaron pulled him into a kiss, hands pulling at hair, both trying to claim dominance. Aaron took one of Robert's hands and sucked at his finger, smirking at the look on Robert's face as he watched Aaron suck up and down. "Let me repay you the favour."

X

After the spa, they returned to their hotel room. Taking a quick shower together, full of kissing and washing each other like they had done in the morning.

They laid in bed, Aaron's head on Robert's chest. Relaxing to sound of his heart beating up and down beneath him. "Thanks for a great weekend."

"Mm, it has been pretty special, hasn't it?" Robert whispered sleepily.

"Yeah," Aaron looked up at Robert, nudging him in his side. "Don't fall asleep." He wanted to stay up all night because he knew the minute they fell asleep they would have to wake up and waking up meant their time together would be up.

"I'm not," Robert lied, opening his eyes and smiling down at Aaron. He ran a thumb over his lips, "I'm gonna miss being able to kiss you whenever and wherever I like." Robert sighed, taking full advantage and locking his lips with Aaron's. He moaned as he fell back down into his pillow and Aaron kissed his chest.

"Me too, promise we can do this again?"

"Just try and stop me, you can't get rid of me that easily."

"I wouldn't want to," Aaron was the one who fell asleep first even though he tried to fight it. When he woke up he was still in the same position, Robert's arm around him just that little bit tighter.

X

The journey home had a touch of tension in the air. Aaron knew this was only a weekend thing, he knew it would be over sooner or later. He wasn't stupid. But the fact reality came back around so quickly hurts him. The reality that Robert isn't actually his. He isn't Robert's and he hates everything about it.

They didn't speak, Robert opening and closing his mouth a few times, wanting to break the silence but thinking against it. He didn't want to rock the boat.

Robert pulled into a local coffee shop and went through the drive through, ordering himself an americano and Aaron a cappuccino and bacon roll.

"Sorry it's not breakfast in bed," Robert finally spoke passing Aaron his food and drink.

"Yeah, cause that would mean we actually had longer together," Aaron said bitterly, warming his hands from the takeaway cup.

"Aaron, please don't ruin the time we've had together. We can do it again," Robert pleaded. Driving in the direction of Aaron's flat, wishing he could turn back time.

"What? Every weekend? Once a month? Sorry if that's enough for you Robert, but it isn't for me."

"None of this is enough, Aaron." Robert admitted, "but this is what we've got so let's just enjoy it, ok?"

Aaron rolled his eyes, "yeah, I'm really enjoying being second best."

Robert pulled up outside Aaron's place, breaking hard and huffing out a frustrated breath. "Where is all this coming from?" He turned to face Aaron awkwardly, "I meant everything I said yesterday."

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, rubbing the tension away from the back of his neck. "It's the truth."

"It's not though," Robert peeled one of Aaron's hands off his coffee and squeezed it tight. "I think you're amazing. I lo-"

"What did I say? Don't say it."

"I don't know what I'm meant to do to prove to you that you're more than just a little fling on the side. Everything I've done and you still don't think you're enough?"

"You won't leave Chrissie and that says it all," Aaron released his hand from Robert's grip and undid his seatbelt.

"Aaron don't you dare leave it like this." Robert could tell he sounded desperate, and he was. "You know if it was just as easy as leaving her for you, than I would. But it's not, you've got to see that."

"It looks pretty simple from where I'm standing." Aaron looked at Robert, "you'd rather live a lie cause you think that's the norm. Married, gorgeous wife, nice home and your own business. But what's any of that when you aren't even happy?"

"I am happy," Robert argued flatly. "And nothing is a lie, I love Chrissie she's got me to where I am today, she's been there for me when I've had no one else. I can't just leave her like that."

"So you're happy?" Aaron asked. Robert nodded. "And you love Chrissie and you can't leave her?"

"Yeah," Robert whispered. His eyes watering at the sight of Aaron slipping away from him.

"Then why are we doing this, Robert?" Aaron had never been on such a high in his life before and then back down to his lowest with a crash.

"Cause it's not enough," Robert's tears drop down his cheek. "Please don't end this. We'll figure this out, we can make it work for both of us."

"You getting the best of both worlds and me just getting to be with you here and there is gonna work for both of us, is it? You're being selfish now, Robert.

"It would be better than nothing," Robert was clutching at straws now. Aaron was backing away and gradually building up those walls he had let fall.

"I don't think so," Aaron shook his head sadly. "I think we should call it a day, Robert."

"But...but I need you Aaron. This is stupid, you don't need to do this."

"I do, for myself. Chrissie is amazing and I class her as a friend, but lately I've wished she wasn't even around, Robert. That's not me, I'm turning bitter and I hate it."

"So I'm supposed to just let you go?"

"It's for the best. I mean, we would never have worked anyway, would we?" Aaron was just saying anything to hurt Robert now, he knew that wasn't true. They worked so well and that was why this was such a mess.

"You know that's not true. Come on, please." Robert reached out to touch Aaron's thigh and Aaron moved away before there was contact. It stung and Robert's hand froze in mid air.

"I'm making this easier on you, Robert." Aaron smiled, but there was nothing behind his eyes and he felt numb. "You can go back to living your perfect life now and I'm not in it."

"My life isn't perfect...when I'm with you I feel more alive than I have in years. I fucking love you, I love you and this is ridiculous."

Aaron closed his eyes at the sound of Robert's words. I. Love. You. He could hardly breathe, the words were so soft, they were aimed directly at his heart and he felt them deep inside.

"I know and I thought I could handle this, but I can't."

"Just try," Robert leaned further over Aaron and took his now cold coffee from his hand and put it into the cup holder. "Just think of how happy you've been when we are together, don't you want to feel that again?"

"I want it all the time... I was prepared to try but knowing you're going back to Chrissie and I'm going back to an empty flat just makes this whole thing a joke. I'm a joke for thinking it."

Robert couldn't speak, his felt his heart give up a little bit and he flopped into his seat. Aaron left without another word.

Robert knew then what Aaron felt like. Alone, scared, unwanted.

He wouldn't give up on him. This wasn't over.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllo. So this chapter is on Robert's POV, hope it fits ok from all the other chapters... please keep commenting and leaving kudus (I'm needy ;)) thank you and enjoy! x

A week has passed and Aaron has avoided Robert in every way possible. Every phone call goes to voicemail, every time he's gone to Aaron's door, shouting to let him in he gets no answer, every time in work Robert tries to catch Aaron's attention, he makes himself busy with a customer or the girls. It hurts how much he misses him. How they could go from 100 to 0 in a matter of days.

He's slept with Chrissie every night this week, trying to feel something. Anything. But it feels empty, his eyes always close as he imagines Aaron underneath him, Aaron's mouth and hands over him. Nothing is the same, nothing can compare to what he felt like when he was with Aaron. Being with Chrissie passionately feels like punishment now. He can't get him out of his head and it's slowly crushing him.

He's finding it hard to accept that Aaron can just be ok with not talking to him, not even looking at him. Does he not feel the absence like Robert does? He wishes he could give his whole life to Aaron, but he had hoped what they had would be enough, even though he hated the situation he knew he made Aaron happy. They were both happy and now it was smashed to pieces and he was to blame.

X

Robert sat on the sofa with a glass of whiskey in hand it was dark and the light coming through from the bedroom was the only light he had. He brought his phone out and went to his call list, he already knew he was wasting his time but he pressed the call button. Let it ring out until it went to answerphone. He repeated it until he dozed on the sofa.

X

He woke up awkwardly on the sofa, glass on the table and a blanket over him. Chrissie had clearly been in and had just left him to sleep. He panicked when he couldn't find his phone. He shot up, patting the sofa, looking on the floor underneath the sofa. Nothing.

Shit.

He walked into the kitchen and Chrissie was sat at the table, coffee and magazine in hand.

"Morning sleepy head," she smiled up at him, pushing her chair back to stand up and walk towards him.

"Morning," she wasn't mad, he thought. That must be a good sign. "You haven't seen my phone, have you?" Robert asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I put it on charge for you." She wrapped her arms around him, her breath smelling of coffee and Robert couldn't think of anything worse right now, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Was there anything on there?" Robert hoped for once that Aaron hadn't actually responded to his calls.

"No babe, should there have been?"

Robert shook his head, "no, just wondered." He moved his head slightly, seeing Chrissie lean towards him for a kiss he didn't want. Her lips pressed against the edge of his mouth and he smiled awkwardly down at her, removing himself from her arms. "Want another coffee?" He turned away from her, getting his mug and pouring himself one. He felt sick, he wasn't sure if it was the fact he was hungover, feared Chrissie had found his phone and would have questioned why he had phoned Aaron a hundred plus times or just the motion of another day faced without having Aaron.

He felt her arms wrap around him again, he just not to pull away from her as she kissed his shoulder blade. "Forget the coffee, lets go upstairs," she whispered flirtatiously.

He didn't want to force himself to try and enjoy sex with her. He was tired of his imagination falling straight to Aaron whenever Chrissie touched him.

"Best not, I'll see you later though." He kissed her cheek quickly before grabbing his phone and driving off. He didn't know where to, he just needed to get away. Get his thoughts to slow down . He just needed to breathe.

X

He was outside before he could tell himself he couldn't keep doing this to himself. He had never felt so drained, but he just needed a chance. He wouldn't give up.

He knocked and banged louder when his attempt for acknowledgment was ignored again .

The door finally opened and he nearly fell forwards from the surprise. He held onto the door frame for support. But it wasn't Aaron who answered. A woman with long black hair stood there with her arms crossed across her body.

"Who are you? And do you mind nearly breaking my sons door down!"

His mum. Robert groaned. What was he meant to to say now? "Is Aaron in?" He asked trying to look over her shoulder, but not really seeing much when she closed the door a bit behind her.

"You not gonna give me a name?" She asked, looking him up and down. He dread to think what a state he looked in and he probably stank of alcohol.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't come here to see you so could you just let Aaron know I'm here please? Thanks." Watch. Your. Mouth.

"Well aren't you pleasant?" She turned her nose up at him. "Aaron hasn't mentioned anyone was coming over."

"It's just a flying visit," Robert wavered his hand in between them. "Is he in or not?"

"Are you his boyfriend? That Connor boy?"

"No!" God this woman was testing his patience now. "I'm just a...someone he knows, alright?"

"I hope you haven't got my son into anything dodgy," she questioned with a roll to her eye.

"No," Robert rolled his eyes back. "Just let him know I called at least." Robert wasn't into the 21 questions thing so he left it at that, assuming by now Aaron would have made himself known at the door. Unless he was hiding and that made Robert feel even shittier and he wasn't sure that was possible.

"I don't even know your name!" She called after him.

Robert decided he didn't need to give her a name, he was sure Aaron would know that it was him who had called over. In a way he was glad it was his mother who answered. Maybe this is what was needed for Aaron to answer him.

X

"You've had a face like a slapped arse all week, you going to tell me what's up?"

They were in the office, Vic calling in early to see her brother. Robert had been drinking. Again. And this time he didn't care who saw him.

"Nothing, everything is just great." Robert smiled falsely, then finishing off his whiskey before pouring another glass.

"Rob, come on. You're my brother, let me me be there for you. Is it Chrissie? Have you argued?"

Robert groaned, lifting his legs up to put on the table and leaning back into his chair. "Everything is always about her, isn't it?"

"What d'ya mean?" Vic frowned.

"It doesn't matter," Robert sighed. "I'm fine Vic, I don't want my baby sis worrying about me." Robert smiled lazily and took another drink.

"Why don't you sober up Robert, go home and sleep it off? Vic took the drink from his hand and put it out of his reach. Robert pouted and tried to grab it back but he slumped forward onto the table and ran his fingers through his hair. He was frustrated with himself, he hated how of every part of him felt numb.

"I've made such a mess of everything," Robert rubbed his eyes, tears forming in his eyes.

"What are you talking about Robert? Please. I can help you."

"You'll end up hating me if I tell you and you wouldn't understand," Robert's mouth was dry and all he needed was another drink. All he needed was...

Aaron came into the office without knocking. Looking red faced and looking flustered when he saw Vitoria there.

"Sorry," Aaron looked between them. "I'll come back after."

"No!" Robert spoke a little too loudly, making Victoria look at him with confusion. "Vic was just leaving. Weren't you Vic?" He looked at her. Robert hoped he wouldn't give anything away, but he hoped she would understand they needed a minute to themselves.

Vic huffed, "fine. But this isn't the end of our chat." She smiled at Aaron, "see if you can get some sense out of him for me, Aaron."

He gave her a little smile and she squeezed his arm as she closed the door behind them.

Robert had to sit on the edge of the table, the room spinning slightly and his legs feeling invisible. He smiled up at Aaron. His heart rate felt like it had slowed down, like just the fact Aaron was here could calm him down. Make him function like a normal human being.

"You're here.."

"I'm not staying," Aaron looked at him with a look that could kill. "Stop calling me. Stop coming around to my home. I had my mum on my back all day! I've had to lie to her... I'm sick of it, I made myself clear last week that this is over."

"How can you quit me so easily?" Robert's tears were back, "you hate me so much? I can't do this without you. I'm trying, I am, but you're in here," Robert pointed at his head, "and I can't get you out of it. I need you."

"You're drunk," was all Aaron could say. Trying not to notice the mess in which Robert looked. His hair flat, he shirt untucked. He looked tired and Aaron heart sunk.

"So? I know what I'm feeling. God, why do you think I'm even drinking? I'm trying to block you out, but even when I'm wasted you're still there." Robert wiped his tears away, his bright red and stinging. "Do you not even miss me?" The question sounded tiny on his lips, he couldn't help himself ask the question even though the answer would probably be the final push over the edge.

Aaron nodded, "of course I miss you." He said it so quietly, Robert wasn't sure if he heard it wrong. "But I've done the right thing...you need to get it together Robert. If not for yourself, but for the sake of your marriage."

Robert bit his tongue so strongly that he thought he would make it bleed. "Stop bring her into this. My feelings for her have nothing to do with how I feel for you. The two things don't even compare. I'm a total mess without you, I don't want to lose you."

Aaron hated how honest he was with him sometimes. "You'll be fine."

"Do I look fine to you?!" Robert snapped, standing up unsteadily and walking over to Aaron. "I know you're better off without me but I'm desperate here Aaron."

"Why won't you leave her then? Why would it be so hard to just be yourself... to be with me. To be with me properly, I'd be yours. Just say the words and I'd come back to you."

Robert sighed, his fingers brushing against Aaron's before slowly taking his hand into his. "I'd let people down. My family..."

Aaron pulled away from Robert, Robert's hand going back to feeling cold from the loss of warmth from Aaron's body. He tucked away into his jean pocket, as if he could keep a hold of the feeling of Aaron.

"I'm bored of the excuses now, Robert. Victoria would love you no matter what. She's worried sick about you. I'm done." Aaron paused before chewing the inside of his cheek, "I'm gonna look for a new job too. I think it's for the best."

"I won't let you," Robert reached out for Aaron's jacket. "You don't have to. I mean, you've made friends now and you like it here. I will stop coming here if it means you don't leave this place."

"You own the place, you can't stay away just because of me."

"I will." Robert was in Aaron's personal space and Aaron didn't have it in him to step away. "I'd do anything for you. Just give me some time. If you just stick with me we can get through this, I promise."

Robert looked down at him. His eyes feeling heavy, but they lifted a little when a small smile graced Aaron's face. Robert smiled back down at him. "I won't let you down," Robert couldn't help himself, he pulled Aaron into him and held him tight, smelling the familiar scent of Aaron's aftershave.

"It can't be like this forever, Robert." Aaron reminded him, his face resting against his chest.

"It won't be," Robert reassured. "Just be patient with me. I can do anything if I have you."

Aaron couldn't help but smile, "go home and sober up."

Robert nodded, "can I have a kiss first?"

Aaron laughed but the look on Robert's face said this was something he needed. He needed Aaron close to feel like this was real, that he had Aaron back with him. "Come here then."

Robert leaned forward tentatively, their lips brushed lightly. Once Robert realised this was real, he lifted his hands up to brush his fingers through Aaron's hair, deepening the kiss and backing Aaron up against the door.

He had never needed anything more than this, he would find a way to be himself with Aaron. He just needed time.

He just needed Aaron.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan in this chapter *shocked face* 
> 
> Thanks again everyone for your time, I wouldn't be uploading as much if it wasn't for you guys. Enjoy :)

Aaron made Robert go home after their kiss in the office, Robert desperate for every inch of him. Hands all over him like it was something he needed to survive, needed it to make his life right again. Aaron needed more, but he knew Robert had been drinking and his head wasn't in the right place. Aaron hated seeing him in the state he was, through the week he had noticed this spiral in his behaviour, getting more desperate as the long and alone days went by, but Aaron just wanted to prove a point. Prove that they were crap without each other, but he didn't want the pain that came with it.

Aaron couldn't lie, the last week had been hell. Every time his phone rang and saw Robert's name pop up he wanted to answer, every time he saw Robert in work he wanted to say forget it, lets just go back to how we were. He missed him, and feeling Robert in his arms again lifted him and he felt complete again. He smiled for the first time in days and it felt good. He knew things hadn't really changed, but he trusted Robert. He knew he needed time, he would respect that. They had something special and that couldn't be taken away from them.

They had to stay together now. Aaron would manage with what he could get off Robert. Anything was better than nothing.

X

Aaron answered the door, Robert leaning against the frame, his hair spiked the way he's used too, and his blue shirt tucked into his jeans. Aaron bit his lip and felt silly for feeling himself burn up, seeing Robert back to his usual confident self give Aaron a buzz.

"You letting me in then, or you just going to stare?" Robert raised his eyebrow and grinned at the attention. The look of admiration in Aaron's eye making his belly do somersaults.

"Yeah, yeah sorry." Aaron moved to the side and Robert brushed up against him to come in, even though he had plenty of room to pass.

This felt new, like the beginning. The want and the desire clear in both their eyes as they watched each other's movements.

"Nice to see you made an effort. You looked like shit last night," Aaron laughed, with a lick to his lips. He laughed now, but the thought of Robert being like last night again crushed him.

"Hello to you too," Robert placed the bag down with the cans of lager in and slowly walked towards Aaron. Aaron found himself looking down at his feet, his skin prickling as Robert edged closer.

Robert lifted his fingers to Aaron's chin, lifting his head up to face him. Robert closed the gap and kissed Aaron gently. Smiling as he broke away and felt Aaron's hand rest against his arm.

"What's that for?" Aaron asked, his lips tingling.

"Does there have to be a reason?" Robert shrugged. "Would you prefer it if I didn't?" Robert asked cockily, knowing Aaron would never turn him down.

"Shut up," Aaron reached up to kiss him strongly. Marking him with his teeth, pulling at Robert's bottom lip. He discarded Robert's leather jacket onto the floor, forgot the lagers and pushed him back until they reached his bedroom.

X

"Wow," Robert flopped back onto the bed. His limbs numb and sweat dripping from his body. "I can't believe I survived a week without that."

Aaron smiled up at the ceiling. "Using me for the sex, shocking."

Robert turned to face him, now laying on his side with his arm folded under his head. "I'd never use you, Aaron. It just so happens the sex is the best thing I've ever experienced."

Aaron laughed and shook his head. "Soft lad."

"Come here," Robert hummed against his arm. A smile on his lips as Aaron moved closer to him and turning so he was the small spoon. Robert kissed the top of his shoulder blades, his spare hand stroking along the back of his thigh and around the front of his torso. Robert edged closer and breathed him in, his nose in his damp hair. "I've missed you so fucking much. Feels so good to have you back in my arms."

"I've missed you too," Aaron says taking Robert's hand and entwining their fingers. "I could stay like this forever."

Robert lifts his head up, making Aaron turn his so Robert could kiss him, as if to silence him so they didn't have to focus on anything that could ruin the here now. Aaron let himself be kissed deeper, taken into another world.

Robert lifted himself on to his hands and knees, Aaron rolled over so he could go on his back. Robert ran his fingers through Aaron's fluffy hair.

Robert lowered himself to kiss along Aaron's chest, tasting the sweat now drying on his skin...

"Aaron!" A woman's voice called from the living room.

Robert stopped, his head shooting up and looking at Aaron. Aaron could see the panic in Robert's face, that this is how it would all come out. Robert jumped off of him and put some clothes on. "Get rid of her," Robert whispered.

"Alright, calm down." Aaron groaned, getting up and getting himself dressed. "Relax Robert."

Robert's eyes shot open wide, relax?! "Your mother is through there! Don't tell me to relax," Robert huffed in a whisper.

Aaron ran his fingers through his hair, making himself not look so disoriented. "Just give me a minute."

X

"You been working hard again baby? Look at my sleepy head." Aaron just nodded, he wasn't going to correct his mother.

"Something like that," Aaron smiled at her. "Everything ok?"

"Of course, are you ok? I wish you would come live with me for a little bit... you've been all over the place this week. And I miss looking after you."

"You miss being nosey," Aaron said with a smile.

"Oi! I'm not nosey. I'm just worried about you. You're my boy."

"I'm much better today, mum." Aaron reassured her. "You don't have to worry about anything."

She sighed, reaching out for a hug. He fell into her arms and he squeezed her tight. She kissed the side of his cheek, clocking the lagers on the kitchen side. "Son, I hope you aren't planning on drinking them all on your own."

Aaron shook his head, "no mum. But I'm not a kid mind, I can drink if I want to."

"I know, but you'll always be my baby." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Mum I'm fine. You don't have to check on me anymore."

Aaron watched his mother as her eyes fell around the room, "well you have cleaned up a little in here. I suppose that's a good sign."

Her eyes carried on looking until they landed on the jacket on the floor.

 _Shit_.

She looked up at him, "who else is here?" She asked before leaning down to pick it up.

"Nobody. I bought it," Aaron lied, dragging the jacket from her hands.

"Why's it on the floor like that then?" She questioned, her eyes burning into the leather.

"I wore it last night and I'd had a few so I just chucked it on the floor. It's no big deal."

She turned her head to look at the cans and then back at the jacket, "you're lying." She then looked up at him. A red mark along Aaron's neck was forming from where Robert's relentless lips kissed and sucked.

She moved to the bedroom, Aaron on her heel trying to pull her back but she wasn't listening.

"Mum. Stop!" It wasn't enough to stop her.

She walked into his bedroom and her eyes fell on Robert. Still in the same position as he was when Aaron left him.

"I'm sorry, I tried-" Aaron rubbed his hand over his face.

"You were the one hammering on Aaron's door yesterday. Who exactly are you?" She questioned. Looking between them both for an honest answer.

"He's nobody, Mum. You can't just come in here like that-"

"I'm not leaving until I get an honest answer."

X

"You can't be serious! What did I tell you about him love? He's only going to break your heart." She held Aaron's hand in hers.

Aaron was surprised how honest Robert was with her. He didn't lie, he could have told her he was a one night stand. But he knew she wasn't stupid, she wouldn't settle for that as an answer. For once, being honest was the best policy.

"I won't break his heart," Robert spoke up. He wouldn't allow what they had, ruined again by somebody else's opinions.

She scoffed and look up at him. "You aren't worthy of my boy. He deserves someone who will be there for him all the time. Not someone who pops around when they feel like it. And you're cheating on your wife, once a cheat always a cheat."

"You don't even know me," Robert frowned. "I'm there for Aaron whenever he needs me. I care about him."

"And I suppose you tell your wife you care about her too, do you? After you've been around here getting what you need."

"Mum, just leave it please. Why do you think I've been all other the place this week? I tried to break it off with him, but it's no good. I can't get him out of my head and he makes me happy."

She rolled her eyes. "Wow. You've really got him wrapped around your little finger, haven't you?"

"Aaron makes his own choices. I know Aaron deserves better than this... than me, but I make him happy, doesn't that count for anything?"

"You're giving him false hope. Unless of course you plan on leaving your wife, like now? Not in months or years, I won't stand by and watch this."

"I've told Aaron when the time is right I'll leave Chrissie, I just need time and he accepts that." Robert looked at Aaron, trying to get his attention. He hoped his mum wasn't twisting his arm, he means everything he says to Aaron. Aaron looked at him and offered him a warm smile to which Robert smiled back and he lets out a breath.

"Just let me do this mum, ok? I'm not a little boy anymore." Aaron pleaded, making her look at him. "If you just got to know him, you'd see how well he treats me."

But she wasn't having any of it. She stood up, finger pointing in Robert's face. "I've met your type before. Sneaky, calculating, doesn't care about anybody else as long as they're happy. Your poor wife."

"And I suppose you're perfect, are you? Miss goody two shoes." He looked her up and down and laughed in her face, "you're probably no better than me, so get of your high horse love."

"You think I give a stuff about what you think of me? This isn't about me, it's about Aaron being with someone who will love him, be totally his. Not a scumbag like you."

Robert smirked back, "we've actually agreed on something. He's with someone who loves him, I think your son is amazing."

"You love him?" Chas asked stepping back. "How long has this been going on for exactly?

"A couple of months," Aaron spoke up. "You know how hard I tried to stay away mum, but I'm miserable without him. Please don't ruin this."

"A couple of months and he's telling you he loves you?" Chas laughed and looked at Aaron. "Please don't fall for his bullshit. He's got a wife back home who's probably wondering where he is right now... do you really want that burden? I'm doing this cause you're my son, please listen to me."

"And you listen to me mum," Aaron spoke loudly, surprising them both. "I don't care that I've only know him a couple of months, he's not a bad person and I feel the same. Just don't ruin this for us, I'm begging."

Chas looked hurt, hurt that Aaron wasn't understanding her point of view. She licked her teeth with her tongue and held her hands up in the air. "I'm not going to ruin anything. He'll do that all by myself and then I'll be the one picking up the pieces."

"You don't know that," Aaron shook his head. Anxiously messing with the sleeves of his jumper.

"It's what always happens, he's not gonna leave his wife Aaron. He's gonna make excuse after excuse until it's too late and you're in too deep. Trust me," Aaron looked up at her, her face pleading.

"Don't listen to her. You know how it is," Robert looked at Aaron, his face soft and Aaron just wanted to run into his arms.

"I think you should go now, mum."

Chas looked shocked, "you're making a massive mistake Aaron."

He sighed. "Well let me make them then, I'm sick of you treating me like a baby."

"It's only because I love you. I'm your mum for god sake. I'm allowed to worry," she wiped a tear away from her face and Aaron stood in front of her.

"I love you an all, but you've got to let me do this my way. I promise you I'll be fine as long as you accept this and you give Robert a chance."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. The whole thing is a joke." She kissed Aaron's cheek and turned for door.

"Mum-" she had gone. The room was silent, and Aaron wanted to cry.

Robert walked over to him. His voice soft, "you ok?"

Aaron just nodded. He looked up at Robert and wrapped his arms around Robert's neck, needing to feel safe again. Robert's arms wrapped around his waist and Aaron let out a long breath. "I'm sorry," he mumbled into Robert's neck.

"Hey," Robert pulled back to look at Aaron. "I understand where she's coming from, it's clear how much she loves you, but you know none of what she said is true, don't you?"

Aaron looked up at him, his eyes wandering over his face, his hands spread across his lower back and he smiled. "I know."

"I know you're scared, but I promise I won't let you down."

And Aaron believed every word, "I love you."

Robert grinned, placing a hand on his neck and breathing on Aaron's lip as he leaned forward. "I know."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's quite worrying how much I'm uploading this, (I don't have a life) here you are anyway, enjoy x

"Are you sure you're ok?" Robert spoke into Aaron's hair that night, a few lagers in and Aaron not saying much at all.

"I'm fine," Aaron shrugged. "Are you ok?"

Robert smiled, "I'm fine, I think I can handle your mum."

"She does my head in sometimes," Aaron sighed.

"You are lucky you've got her, Aaron. She clearly loves you to bits. I'd love nothing more than to have that."

"Sorry," Aaron snuggled closer. "I know I sound ungrateful and I'd be lost without her, but I just wish she would listen to me sometimes."

"Mums know best remember," Robert smiled. "You should speak to her, don't leave it like this. You're clearly thinking about it."

Aaron shook his head. "Its best I leave her for now, I'll speak to her tomorrow. Promise."

X

'Don't ignore me mum. This is stupid'

'Just answer me, let me explain things properly'

Aaron left message after message, he left her to brew over night. He thought she would have thought things through by now, calmed down, but he was being ignored. He knew where he got his stubbornness from.

He decided enough was enough and headed to hers.

When he got there she answered straight away, Aaron wasn't sure if she thought he was somebody else because he doubted she would have answered so quickly if she knew it was him on the other side of the door.

"I've been texting you," Aaron said. "You're really going to blank me cause of this?"

She rubbed her forehead as if this was giving her a migraine. "I just don't want to see you get hurt, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Aaron agreed. "But you're going about all this the wrong way. You're not listening to me. You're just seeing all the bad that could come from this, but what about the good?"

Chas sighed. "This isn't a love story, Aaron. You're someone's bit on the side, is hardly a fairytale."

Aaron tutted. "I don't a want a fairytale, that wouldn't be real life. This is and you not accepting it won't change anything."

"Oh, that makes it ok then, silly me."

"You're acting like the child here! This is stupid. I don't want to fall out with you over this."

Chas stuck the kettle on and crossed her arms like a sulking child. Aaron nearly laughed at the sight, he couldn't help but love her with every bit of him.

"Don't you feel guilty? Feel shit that you're second best."

Aaron sat down and nodded. "Yeah I feel guilty, Chrissie has been great to me from day one and that's why I've tried to stay away. But we are a mess without each other. You saw for yourself what Robert was like when you answered the door to him." He took a breath and took the warm drink from his mum and held the mug in both hands, blowing at it. "And I don't feel like second best when I'm with him. He makes me feel like I'm the only person that matters."

"He sounds smarmy as anything," Chas took a sip of her drink, listening to Aaron without trying to roll her eyes at how amazing Robert apparently was.

Aaron laughed a little, "yeah he is. But when we are alone he's as soft as anything. He makes me feel special mum, don't you get that? Years ago could you see me wanting something like this? Someone like him? I was scared for so long and now I've got it I don't want to lose it."

"He's not yours though, is he love? He's Chrissie's."

Aaron sighed. "I know he loves me and I love him. He's going to leave her for me and then you'll see," Aaron said confidently.

"And when exactly does he plan on telling her? He should have told her from the off if he was serious about you. I don't think he ever intends on telling her Aaron. He's got you and then he's got Chrissie when he goes home, he's spoilt for choice isn't he? And he's struck gold with you, hanging onto every word he says, falling for it all-"

"Ok that's enough," Aaron stood up. "I knew this would be a waste of time."

Chas bit her tongue. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that."

"Why not? It's clearly what you think. And you're all for truth, aren't you?" Aaron said bitterly, "since when were you better than Robert? I'm sure it wasn't long ago you cheated on Paddy with-"

"Ok, I get your point."

"Oh, you don't like it now the tables are turned, do you? I'll see you around."

"Aaron, wait! Look what he's doing to us...making us fall out. When have we ever fallen out, hm? This is what he wants love, don't go."

Aaron couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You are the one making us argue! Not him, he was the one who told me to come here, ya know. To try and settle this, make you see that me and him are serious but you're never going to accept it, are you? You've judged Robert and you aren't gonna change your mind so I'm done wasting my time."

"So you're choosing some scumbag you've known for five minutes over your own mother?"

"I'm not choosing anyone. I'm just telling you how it is." Aaron shrugged. "I'm not leaving him again, I'm not regretting every minute I can't spend with him just because you don't approve."

"Ok," she sighed stroking Aaron's cheek. "I'll try and back off, I'll let you deal with this your own way. But-"

"No buts," Aaron smiled, his anger subsiding. "That's good enough for me. Now can I finish my drink in peace?"

X

"How did it go?" Robert asked, both in the office, Robert sat in the edge of the table, legs spread wide and Aaron stood in between them, his hands rubbing up and down Robert's biceps.

"Yeah, alright in the end. Said she would back off a bit," Aaron smiled.

He knew it wasn't true, but he couldn't help but think about what Chas said to him. He knew Robert loved him, but would he really tell Chrissie about him? Or is this how it was going to be forever? Did Robert get a thrill out of the secret meetings, secret texts and phone calls? Aaron tried to forget about it but it was too late, his face had given his thoughts away and Robert pulled him closer.

"Whatever she said to you before that don't listen to her, I promise I'll keep to my word. I want to be with you," Robert smiled and it made Aaron's heart flutter. He ran his fingers through Robert's hair and he pulled his head black. Aaron gripped his hair into his fingers and leant down to kiss along his jaw, his lips pulling on the freckled skin there. Aaron turned Robert's head to the side so he could get to his neck. He kissed along the side of his neck, little licks and bites making Robert moan under him.

Robert was hard in minutes and Aaron smiled against his neck as he rubbed over the hardening material.

Aaron went to undo Robert's belt, but he was stopped in his tracks as there was a knock at the door.

They both groaned, pulling away from each other quickly. Robert moving to sit behind the desk as if he was on the laptop and Aaron just stood there, trying not to look flushed and awkward.

"Come in," Robert called out, trying not to focus on the throbbing inside his jeans.

Victoria came in and smiled at them both, "hello boys."

"Hi," Aaron smiled. "I'd best go, my shifts starting soon."

He looked at Robert and Robert nodded at him, a smirk hiding behind his hand and Aaron tried not to react.

"See you in a sec," Vic told him, before sitting down when the door closed behind Aaron.

"So, are you going to explain to me what the other night was about?" Vic asked, her eyes large and waiting.

"It was nothing, Vic. Don't make a big deal out of it." Robert pretended to busy himself on the laptop but Vic pushed the screen down. "Oi! I was using that."

"I'm not leaving until you talk me, Robert." Vic relaxed back into her seat, arms folded as if to make her point.

"I'd just had an argument with Chrissie. Ya know, the usual."

Vic chewed her lip, "I don't believe you. You told me that you'd messed everything up, that I wouldn't understand. You and Chrissie always argue and make up, there's nothing not to understand. This was different Robert, just tell me."

Robert rubbed his hand over his face, "it's not my problem if you don't believe me. That's what it was."

"Is there somebody else?"

"What?" Robert asked, shaking his head. "No of course not," the lie burned his tongue.

"I've seen the way you act around each other," Vic finally spoke after a moment. Robert watched her, hoped he had heard her wrong.

"You and Aaron," she watched Robert, tried to read his face but he remained still. His mouth straight. "I thought it was nothing, obviously with Aaron being a bloke. But I've seen the way you watch him when he's working, the way you just watched him leave like he's the only thing you can think about."

Robert tried to laugh, his voice faltering a little. "You've got a crazy imagination," Robert shook his head at his sister. "I'm straight, Vic. We are mates, that's all."

"Where were you the weekend?" Vic asked, her lips pouting, she was getting annoyed at the lies.

"I had business to take," Robert shrugged. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Aaron wasn't in either," Vic carried on. "You can talk to me, you know. About anything, I'm going to be here for you always. No matter what."

Robert looked away a little, he wished he could have someone to talk to. Aaron had Chas now, he could turn to her if there was anything he needed to talk about that he couldn't with Robert. But if he admitted this, he could lose his sister. He wasn't ready to face that possibility.

"You've got the wrong end of the stick," Robert rubbed away the tension in the back of his neck. "We are just mates."

"So the reason you sacked Connor wasn't because he went for a drink with Aaron?" Vic raised her eyebrow, waiting for the lie.

"You know why I sacked him. Anyway, he's got his job back now so I don't know what point you're trying to make."

Robert's phone beeped on the table, Vic grabbed it before Robert could, "Vic give it here!" Robert got up and stretched over the table, but Vic put the phone up into the air, out of his reach.

A:  
'That was close ;) finish what we started later yh? X'

"Oh Robert," Vic threw the phone down onto the table. "What are you doing?"

She asked with no accusation, anger. She just wanted to understand, try and make Robert see that he wasn't alone.

"Nothing-"

"Don't lie to me, stop treating me like I'm stupid. It's there in black and white." She breathed. "How long has it been going on?"

Robert chewed his lip nervously. Looking down at the gold wedding band on his finger. He closed his eyes and felt sick. He opened his eyes at the touch of Vic's hand on his arm, her smile encouraging.

"Since he started I guess, not really sure." Robert shrugged.

"Oh Robert," she moved off her chair to sit on the table closer to Robert. "So what, you're gay then?"

"No!" Robert corrected her quickly. "I love Chrissie, but I-"

"Love Aaron too?" Vic spoke softly, taking Robert's hand into his when he nodded silently, shame retched over his face.

"Dad would have been so disappointed," Robert rubbed at his head. "I've tried for so long to be what he would have wanted me to be, and it was working. I had it all, but then I met Aaron and he changed everything. I've never felt more myself than when I am with him, he brings the best out in me."

Vic smiled sadly, "dad would have loved you no matter what. I love you no matter what. So if sure you're not gay, what are you?"

Robert frowned. "No, no not gay." Robert shrugged and looked at her, "bisexual perhaps. I don't know, I don't think about it." He realised that was the first time he'd acknowledged his sexuality and he felt like a weight had been lifted.

"Does anybody else know about you two?"

Robert nodded, "his mum found out yesterday. Doesn't think Aaron is worthy of me. And he's not, I know he's not. But Vic," he looked up at her, "I really love him and I can't seem to function without him. That's why I was such a mess the other night, he had broke things off and he was ignoring me and I couldn't get him out of my head. I don't want a life without him in it."

"What about Chrissie? Is she going to be the last to find out? I mean, it's not going to be long until others find out."

"I can't tell her yet, I owe so much to her and I do love her," Robert looked at his ring, "but it's just not enough anymore."

Vic sighed, "you can't keep stringing them both along, Robert. It's not fair."

"I know, I know. But how do you tell your wife of 3 years that you've found someone else? She's given me all this, Vic."

He looked around the office and felt worse.

"None of all this really matters though. It's all materialistic stuff. You can't stay with someone just because they've given you a lot of nice things and because they're rich. Look at me and Adam. We don't have much but we've got each other and that's all we need."

Robert smiled, "he's so lucky he's got you." Robert looked proudly up at his sister.

"Not sure he would agree with you there when I'm nagging him to pick up his dirty boxers from the bathroom floor."

Robert laughed. He rubbed his thumb across Vic's hand. "So you're not angry with me?"

"Why would I be angry? I want you to be happy, Robert. You just need to do the right thing, sooner rather than later."

Robert nodded. "I know. Thank you," he hugged her tightly.

"What are sisters for?" She pulled back and looked up at him, "plus, Aaron's not a bad looking lad. Bernice will be jealous."

Robert laughed and rolled his eyes. "Don't tell her will you? Or Adam? I need to speak to Chrissie first, it needs to come from me. She deserves that much."

Vic nodded. "Of course not, but I can't face her and lie to her for ages Robert, she's a friend and I'd hate her to think we had all betrayed her."

"I know, I'll speak to her when I'm ready. Aaron understands and he's being brilliant about it."

She smiles up at him, "I'm happy for you. Don't mess this up."

"I won't," he hugs her again and he feels one step closer to accepting who and what he is.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go! Enjoy x

A week passed since telling Vic. Robert was still surprised how supportive she had been. She had a close relationship with Chrissie, both women going for regular coffees or shopping trips, most likely both moaning about their husbands.

Robert laid wide awake next to his sleeping wife. They were so happy once, he was happy. He thought he had everything he needed and wanted. He loved the life she had brought him into, no expense too much. He lived the high life for years, everything he wanted he got. And that's where his arrogance and confidence came from, there was no such word as 'no' in Robert's life.

But obviously that had all changed once Aaron came into the picture. He turned everything upside down. He left himself questioning his whole being. He had stayed faithful to Chrissie, he was kind of surprised. Every relationship ending the same, Robert having got bored and cheated. But he felt he owed Chrissie so much.

He knew he couldn't stay with Chrissie now. In the short time he had known Aaron, Aaron had showed him so much more. Showed him that big houses, flash cars and money wasn't everything. The love he felt for Aaron was like nothing he had experienced before. Arguments and fall outs never left Robert feeling empty. He got over it, let Chrissie come running back. He didn't have that with Aaron, any time he wasn't with him he missed him, every argument they had he wanted to talk and put it right. It sounded fairytale like but Robert believed that Aaron could be 'the one.'

Robert sighed and Chrissie stirred in her sleep. He had to tell her.

He would do it today.

X

"I don't want you to worry, but Vic knows about us," Robert had his arms around Aaron's waist. Aaron's hands rubbing up and down Robert's arms, as if to keep him warm.

Aaron's eyes widened. "What? How? Did you tell her?"

"In the end, yeah. I had no choice after your message last night." Robert laughed

"Shit," Aaron pulled him closer. "I'm so sorry, it was wreck less of me."

"It's fine," Robert smiled down at him. "She was surprisingly ok with it. Said she just wants me happy. Said she hopes I don't mess this up cause you aren't a bad looker."

Aaron smirked. "Oh yeah? Might have to go through all the Sugden's. Choose after then who I want."

"That's not funny," Robert frowned. "Plus she's a woman Aaron, I didn't realise you had trouble with your sight."

"That's why I fancy you." Aaron laughed at Robert tickling his side. "Get off!"

"I'm serious though, I won't mess this up." Robert paused, he had to kiss the grin away on Aaron's face. His heart racing. "I love you."

"And I love you," Aaron combed his fingers through Robert's soft hair.

"I'm going to tell Chrissie today," Robert said suddenly making Aaron step away a little.

"Are you sure? You know I will wait until you're ready."

Robert sighed and ran his thumb gently over Aaron's stubbled cheek. "I know you will, but I think we've been waiting long enough now." Robert sighed, "plus Vic knows now. She was one of my biggest fears, not accepting me or this. But she does and I'm ready Aaron. I'm ready to be yours 100 percent."

Aaron couldn't help but smile. "I knew she would accept you for who you are Robert. She's your baby sister, you've been there for her, you love each other and you're lucky to have each other."

"I'm even luckier that I've found you." Robert's face moved to hide into Aaron's neck. He placed a kiss there making Aaron's fingers curl into his shirt. "I never thought I'd have this with anyone. With anyone like you."

Aaron made Robert look at him, taking his face into his hands. "Stop thinking you don't deserve this, Robert. You have every right to live your life the way you want. You know I don't care about your money or anything else you have had with Chrissie, I just care about you and you know what? You're amazing."

"Don't," Robert suddenly looked vulnerable and Aaron's heart ached.

"I mean it," Aaron's words were firm and Robert looked into his eyes, they both smiled. "You should be used to all these compliments," Aaron joked.

"They actually mean something when they come from you, though."

"Good. Because it's the truth." Aaron fell in closer to Robert. "Do you want me to be there when you tell her?"

"What? And have her kill us both? No, I need to do this on my own. It's going to be a shock to her and I need to make sure she understands that this isn't her fault."

Aaron nodded. "I feel bad for her, Robert. I don't want her to hate us." Aaron sighed, "I wish we didn't have to do this."

"It's going to be worth it in the end," Robert kissed Aaron's hair. "Chrissie's strong and she's got her family around so she won't be on her own."

Robert left Aaron's, hugging him tightly and reassuring him that everything was going to be OK.

Aaron couldn't help but doubt him.

X

"He's really going to tell her?" Chas couldn't believe her ears. She stood in Aaron's kitchen with a cuppa.

Aaron nodded, knew his mum had the same doubts he did. "Yeah, he told his sister last night and said he's ready now."

"Do you not think he's moving too fast? I mean, only last week he said he needed time to do it."

Aaron sighed. "He reckons now Vic knows he can do it. He was worried she wouldn't be able to accept him, but she has." Aaron smiled. "I told him I'm prepared to wait longer, but he's sure mum. What more can I do?"

"And are you sure this is what you want? I mean, this is a lot for you to take in too. You're going to be in a relationship for the first time in ages. You know it's not going to be easy Aaron. I don't want to be the one who has to pick up all the pieces if it goes wrong, I hate seeing you upset."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "We've been through all this already. I know things might not be easy or perfect, but I've never wanted anything more."

Chas sighed, "come here." She opened her arms wide and Aaron walked into them. She held him tight and kissed his head. "I know I moan, but it's only because you're my baby and I love you."

"I know and I love you, mum. I just want you to be there for me no matter what."

She held him at arms length and smiled. "I'm here."

X

"You don't have to act like you're ok," Vic met Robert for a coffee in the local cafe. "I'm here to help you if you need me."

"I am ok," Robert shrugged. He knew he had seemed distant today, but he couldn't help but think about breaking the news to Chrissie.

"Have you argued with Aaron?" Victoria frowned.

"No, of course not," Robert sighed. "I'm going to tell Chrissie about me and him today."

She almost spilled her coffee over the table. "So soon? Are you sure you're ready?"

He rolled his eyes. "I wish you'd all stop asking me that. I said when I wasn't ready, so why would I lie now and say that I am?"

She licked the cream from her lips and looked at Robert as if she wanted to hug him and never let him go. She knew she had told him to tell Chrissie sooner rather than later, but she didn't want him to regret anything. She needed her brother to be sure before he lost pretty much all he had.

"Shut up," Robert looked away.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Just shut up," Robert sipped his coffee. "I know that look."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she smiled behind her mug making Robert smile back.

"I don't want you worrying about me. I'll be fine. I'm sure this is what I want,I'm just worried about Chrissie. I mean, she thinks everything is fine and yet I've met someone else. Someone who works for us, which just makes it worse."

"You can't help who you fall for," Vic smiled. "Just explain everything to her, don't leave any blanks for her. Don't let her question things over in her mind, but you know already she deserves nothing but the full truth"

Robert nodded, "I know. I know this is hard for you too, what with you two being friends. I don't want her to hate you because of me."

"Don't worry about me. I'm on your side, ok?"

He stood up and Vic stood with him. He hugged her tightly, finding calmness and he felt himself relax into her arms. "I love ya, thank you so much for being there for me."

She pulled away and smiled up at him. "It's been so long since you told me that." Her eyes watered and Robert give her warning look, as if to say 'don't you dare. Not here, not today.' She cleared her throat and hugged him again. "I love you too."

X

Robert arrived home, he had been sitting in the car for the last half an hour just sitting and trying to work out how he was going to break it to Chrissie. Ruin everything, shatter her world. He sighed and rubbed his face when he realised nothing would make it any better. He just had to face it head on and deal with the aftermath.

His phone beeped in his pocket, Aaron's text message on his home page.

'I hope you're ok and I will be here waiting for u x'

Aaron's name alone gave him the strength to leave his car and walk into this house.

Chrissie was cooking dinner in the kitchen, dancing along to the radio on in the background. She stopped what she was doing when she saw Robert and grinned up at him, walking over and kissing his cheek. Robert couldn't help but lean in a little bit, he knew this was over. He knew that would be the last time they would touch and he held onto it.

"Everything ok? Food won't be long."

Robert sighed. "Can food wait? We need to talk."

She looked confused. "Talk about what?" She panicked, "are you ok? Has something happened at the restaurant?"

"No," Robert scratched his forehead. "Can we sit down? Please."

"Robert, you're scaring me now." Chrissie sat down and Robert followed. "What is it?"

"I just want you to know that I do care and love you. Everything we've been through together has been worth it. And I thank you for everything, for giving me this life."

Chrissie closed her eyes, in a way hoping that would block out what she was about to hear.

"There's no easy way to say this-"

"Just spit it out then!" She was becoming agitated. Robert could see the worry in her eyes, her bottom lip wobbling slightly.

Robert took and deep breath and closed his eyes. He half thought about telling her like this, so he didn't have to see the look on her face as he said the words. He couldn't do that to her though.

"I've fallen for someone else."

The words came out rushed. You could hear a pin drop. A single tear formed in Chrissie's eye and her mouth gaped open a little as she just stared at Robert. She wiped her eyes angrily and her legs shook up and down, she looked as if she was ready to blow.

"I'm so sorry," Robert knew it wasn't enough. The look of hatred showing in her eyes told him that. "I didn't mean for it-"

"Who is she?" Chrissie asked bitterly. She licked her dry lips and when Robert didn't answer she shouted in his face. "I ASKED WHO IS SHE!"

Robert felt sick and he rushed to get a glass of water. He gulped it down and wiped his wet mouth with the back of his hand. "It isn't a she," Robert confessed quietly.

Chrissie heard it though, she turned to face him. Her face scrunched up in confusion. "What?"

"It isn't a woman," Robert shook his head.

"Who is it then?" Her hands were gripping onto the side of the table, a support.

Robert's chest was tight and he felt hot, like he was coming down with a fever. He had to say his name, he had to make this real. Chrissie turned to look at him, her patience wearing thin and he huffed out a breath.

His voice cracked and he hated the look on her face as he spoke his name. "Aaron. I've fallen for Aaron."

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED IT! 
> 
> I am so sorry for the wait (if anyone cares or remembers lol) but here you go guys, hope it was worth the wait. 
> 
> Thanks again for always been so kind, enjoy :)

Chrissie didn't move. Couldn't move. Her body felt numb but Robert could see her shaking with anger. Her eyes were bloodshot red from the tears constant in her eyes.

Robert moved to be near her but her voice cut through the air, stopping him from getting any closer. "Don't you dare come near me."

"Chrissie. Please. Let me explain," Robert tried.

"Explain what? How you've been fucking the new boy?" Chrissie spat. She shook her head. "I doubt anything you have to say would make me understand, so I wouldn't waste your breath, Robert."

"I don't want to leave it like this. You deserve to know the truth." Robert sighed and he moved forward again to sit down, this time Chrissie let him but she kept her head down, couldn't face him. "Look at me, Chrissie.”

"I can't stand the sight of you," she huffed. "I want you to pack your stuff and leave. Now."

Robert nodded. "I will go. But please, when you've had a chance to get your head around things, give me a chance to talk to you."

"Did you sleep with him in our bed?" Chrissie looked up, wanting to see Robert's face as he answered her. Wondered if she would be able to tell if he was lying or telling the truth now after lying to her for god knows how long and her not noticing.

"No. Never." Robert closed his eyes. "It was always at Aaron's place."

"That's sweet," Chrissie scoffed. "That weekend you said you had business... you spent it with him, didn't you?" It suddenly dawned on her and she felt sick.

Robert nodded. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, uncontrollable tears falling down her face. "How could you do this to me? To us? We had everything Robert and you've ruined it for a two minute fling!"

"It's not just a fling, Chrissie. I love him-"

Chrissie laughed, the noise wild and almost deafening. "You loved me once, Robert. Now look at us. You think you and him will last? You'll probably grow bored of him, too."

"I won't," Robert disagreed. "It feels different with him. I feel different."

"I don't want to hear this," Chrissie rolled her eyes. "You think I care about how you're feeling? Or how amazing Aaron is? You must be stupider than you look."

"I know that, but do you really think I could leave you for something that didn't matter to me? I never wanted to hurt you like this."

"You could have tried by keeping _that_ in your trousers," Chrissie rubbed at her temple, a headache coming on. The will to argue fading as her body grew tired. "Did anybody else know about you two?" Her curiosity getting the better of her.

Robert nodded silently. "Aaron's mum," Robert paused and took an intake of breath. "And Victoria."

Chrissie's head snapped up, her mouth hanging open. "Vic knew?" She huffed and shook her head in shock. "I bet you've all had a great laugh at my expense."

Robert frowned, "of course we haven't. Victoria hasn't known for long and the minute she did she said I needed to tell you."

"So you're only telling me because Vic told you to? This just gets better," Chrissie's laughed bitterly.

"You're twisting it now," Robert tried not to shout, he had no right to be angry right now but this was hard enough without Chrissie thinking worse about him than she already did. "I'm telling you because I don't want to keep lying. You deserve better."

Christie nodded, grabbed a wine glass and bottle from the rack and made to leave. "At least we agree on that. See yourself out."

X

Robert packed as much as he could, wanted to speak to Chrissie again but knew nothing would come of it right now. He hated that it had come to this, he had been with Chrissie for a long time and to see her upset always hurt him. Now he was the reason for her tears and despite it all, he wished he could take her pain away.

He genuinely did love Chrissie, she was the reason they were where they were today. The big house, the flash cars the businesses. She was a strong woman and Robert was proud of her.

It didn’t seem possible right now, but he hoped there was a chance they could get passed this and be at least civil to keep the businesses going together.

He headed to Aaron’s, the second he made his way in Aaron was up on his feet pulling him in close for a tight hug. Robert dropped his bag and let Aaron hold him, tucking his face into his neck and wrapping his own arms around Aaron. “Are you ok? How was it?” Aaron rubbed the length of his back.

“She hates my guts, just as I expected.” Robert mumbles into Aaron’s shoulder. “I hate seeing her like that,” Robert sighs.

Aaron can’t help it, he tenses in Robert’s hold. Doubt rushes through his blood and he hates to hear himself ask it. “Do you regret ending it?”

Robert lifts his head off Aaron’s shoulders, faces Aaron and strokes a thumb softly over his cheek. “Of course not. I want to be with you,” Robert smiles softly. “I love you, you idiot.”

Aaron relaxes again and apologises with a kiss. “I’m sorry I had to ask.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’m yours completely.”

X

Aaron doesn’t go to work for almost two weeks. Robert covers his wages, but Aaron can’t stand it. It’s not just the fact he’s not working, he feels like he owes Chrissie an explanation. He can’t keep avoiding this.

He heads to work against Robert’s wishes, telling him it’s time they faced this.

He sees Vic first, he can tell she’s surprised to see him. He almost runs back out but she’s coming out from behind the bar. It’s the first time he’s seen her since Robert told her about them. He knows she’s supportive, but he doesn’t know what to expect as she approaches him.

He shoves his hands into his hoodie pocket, lowers his head and then he feels a soft hand on his arm. A tight squeeze. “I’m surprised to see you so soon,” Vic just says quietly.

“I can’t keep avoiding this,” Aaron shrugs. “Is she here?”

“You mean she hasn’t said you can come back yet?” Vic bites her lip. “Maybe you should wait-“

“She’s forgiven you,” Aaron frowns. “You knew, you support us and she’s letting you still work here. I can’t keep waiting.” Aaron sighs.

“I’m here because of Robert. Chrissie has barely spoken to me herself, she hides away in the office all the time.” Vic turns to the bar, a few customers waiting. “I best go. Please Aaron, think about this.”

Aaron’s sick of thinking. He’s spent every day thinking about this day. Having to finally face Chrissie. He takes a deep breath and heads to the office.

X

“Is that really a good idea?” The voice calls behind him. Aaron turns, her arms folded and her eyebrow raised. “Do you want to end up in hospital?”

Aaron stops in his tracks and walks up to Bernice. “I’ve been through this with Vic. I can’t avoid her forever.”

“I surprised you’ve even still got a job,” Bernice sighs after a thought. “I can’t believe Robert didn’t tell me. The last to know again!”

Aaron can’t raise a small smile at her. “Well you know now.” Aaron chews his bottom lip, “everyone does.”

“Don’t tell Chrissie I said this,” Bernice points her finger at him, voice low. “I’m happy for you both.”

Aaron laughs through his nerves. “Thanks Bernice,” he turns his head to look at the office door. “If I’m not out of there soon call for an ambulance,” Aaron tries to joke.

Bernice wishes him luck and Aaron’s not sure there’s enough of that in the world right now.

X

He knocks and waits for Chrissie to answer back.

When she sees him she rises to her feet, instantly on the defence. “What are you doing here?”

“I just want to talk, I’m not here for trouble.” Aaron says calmly. “I wanted to say sorry.”

“Sorry,” Chrissie shakes her head. “Sorry won’t bring Robert back to me, will it?” She sits back down, her hand in her hair. “You’ve ruined my life, Aaron.”

He treads carefully, sits down in the chair on the opposite side of the table. “I tried, I tried so hard to stay away from him. I never wanted to hurt you. I liked you. I like you,” Aaron sighs. “You gave me this fresh start here and I never wanted to do this to you.”

“You can’t have tried hard enough,” Chrissie stares at Aaron, her eyes watering. “He was my husband and you took him away from me.” Chrissie shook her head, “I hate myself for not seeing it sooner.”

Aaron bites his lip, pinches the bridge of his nose and he hates how sick he feels for putting Chrissie through this. Feels useless for not knowing what to say other than he’s sorry and he hates himself for hurting her. “None of this is your fault,” he says trying to say strongly. “You can’t hate yourself for what me and Robert have done.”

“Thanks, Aaron. Nice to know you care so much,” she says sarcastically. Chrissie rubs at her forehead and Aaron knows how she feels. “I’m tired of feeling like this,” she admits. “I’m so angry all the time, why wasn’t I enough Aaron?”

Aaron bites his tongue, doesn’t know what to say. “It’s not a matter of not being enough. Things just happen.” Aaron replies weakly.

“I never thought this would happen to us. I thought we’d be together forever,” Chrissie looks at Aaron, her expression blank and her eyes empty.

“You’ll find someone, Chrissie. Someone you can spend the rest of your life with.” Aaron smiles, “you are an amazing woman.”

Chrissie lifts her lips slightly, but Aaron can’t call it a smile. They drop back down as quickly as they lifted and she clears her throat, wipes her eyes slightly and sits up straight in her chair. “You can get to work now”

“What?” Aaron asks, a little dumbfounded.

“Well that’s what you came here for, isn’t it? To work?”

“Yeah, but-“

“Just go, Aaron.” Chrissie turns her attention to the laptop screen. “Before I change my mind.”

Aaron is speechless. He knew Robert said his job was safe but he didn’t think Chrissie would be the one to confirm it. He knows he doesn’t deserve this and he owes Chrissie so much.

“Thank you. Thank you so much,” Aaron stands. He heads to leave.

“Aaron?” Chrissie’s looking up at him when he turns back to face her. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I hope you and Robert are happy.”

Aaron doesn’t tell her that they are, can see in her eyes that this is killing her inside, that the words that have left her mouth are now like acid on her tongue. He just offers her a tight smile and gets to work.

X

Things gradually get better. Chrissie slowly tries to forgive Robert, they keep it as civil as possible and strictly business. They don’t mention anything, only when the divorce papers come through do they start discussing things.

When the divorce finalises Robert has Aaron on his lap. His hands smoothing his arse in jogging bottoms, smiling from ear to ear. “We are finally over,” Robert can’t help but kiss along Aaron’s jaw. “I’m all yours and it feels fucking amazing.”

“I thought you said you’ve always been mine,” Aaron closes his eyes against the feel of Robert’s soft lips on his skin.

“You know what I mean,” Robert looks up at him.

“I do,” Aaron bites his bottom lip happily. Leans in and takes Robert’s lips, smiles against the moan leaving Robert’s mouth.

“I love you so much,” Robert whispers against his pink lips.

“I know,” Aaron grins.

X

Chrissie moves on with one of men in the kitchen. She looks great, feels great and Robert’s happy to see her like that. Tells her as such and she thanks him, tells Robert she’s glad him and Aaron are happy and this time when she says it she means it. She doesn’t hold anything against them and Aaron’s surprised by how everything feels so _normal_ again.

Aaron and Robert keep their relationship private, just the way it’s supposed to be. Robert is just as besotted with Aaron as he was when he first clapped eyes on him and Aaron still doesn’t understand why he’s so special.

“You’re mine and I am yours,” Robert reminds him, like it’s the best thing in the world. “You’re my everything.”

Aaron wants to roll his eyes at how cheesy it all sounds but he can’t, all he can do is smile and agree with every single word.


End file.
